All Things Working Together For Good
by lindencovenant
Summary: Day On Universe story. Some interesting people come knocking on Gull Cottage's door.


_Canonical characters belong to R.A. Dick and the studio who produced the original show. All literary works referred to or quoted belong to the original authors. New characters are the joint property of the creators of the Day On Universe, of which I am one. No harm or infringement is intended by this story. Thanks to Mary for proofing, suggesting how to get past bumps in the road, encouragement, etc. Thanks to all who read and give me incentive to write. Thanks to God for everything, including all that._

Late January, 83

Somehow, Daniel Gregg had thought that when his ersatz nephew, Claymore Gregg, had finally ceded the title to Gull Cottage to its rightful owner, himself, that he might see less of the quivering quahog. If anything, the spirit saw him more often, much to his chagrin.

Right now, Claymore was parked in the office of the _Schooner Bay Beacon_, interfering in the work he, Carolyn Muir-Gregg, Dave Farnon, and Sean O'Casey were trying to accomplish.

"When will Doctor Lynne be home?" the lanky man fretted as he stood in front of Carolyn's worktable, which was serving as a desk until they could come up with something better.

"In a day or so," Dave answered, looking up from the ad copy he was proofing. "Speaking of which, who's getting custody of Siegfried when they return?" Since his wife had volunteered to give the overly organized ghost a home, he was a little nervous at the prospect of the invitation being accepted. For one thing, Sig's younger brother already haunted them, and he did not mind at all. However, the two siblings loved to argue, and he did not want that as part of their home life.

"Jess, I think," Sean said. "She's only got a couple of three of months to go, and Adam's getting pre-baby jitters."

"And having Sig around won't make them worse?" Carolyn grinned. "And, I think it's more like - four months."

"Ah. Never had that as a worry, ye know."

"Ahem!" Claymore cleared his throat impatiently.

"Why are you so anxious? Planning on trying to sell Dash a new home for his bride?" the Captain asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Claymore blinked, cocking his head from one side to the other. "Say, I hadn't thought of that, but y'know ... that little duplex really isn't fancy enough for someone like Dashire, being a nobleman and all. Does that make Lynne _Lady_ Linden now?"

"Only if you want her to hurt you," Dave muttered.

"Why are you here, Claymore?" Sean asked hastily before his old friend decided to strangle Claymore.

"It's been three weeks since they left, you know," Claymore explained, "And, well, I got nervous. I'm not a well man, after all."

Thunder rumbled at the just barely audible level.

"Okay, okay, I'm hurrying!" he snapped, shoving his glasses up on his face impatiently. "I just thought I should maybe have a check-up, to be sure. You know, Doctor Anderson is not nearly as nice as Ly- Lady Dashire."

"I don't think you want to be calling her that, Clay," Carolyn suggested. "She's not really into titles."

"Hmm. If you say so. He told me I was being a worrywart and to go home and just keep doing what I'm doing, except for the worrying part. Then he charged me fifteen dollars, just to tell me that."

"You did buy his time," Carolyn pointed out.

"And if you don't hurry up, we will start charging for ours," Daniel added, thinking to himself that Dr. Anderson probably had charged simply as a penalty for wasting his time.

"You big bully. That wasn't the worst part," Claymore frowned.

_Genesis, Exodus, Leviticus, Numbers, Deuteronomy, Joshua, Judges, Ruth_, Daniel thought to himself, trying to keep calm. "What was the worst part?"

"You know, doctors keep magazines in their waiting room," Claymore said. "And, he had December's TIME in his."

"Just this last December. Wow, that's pretty recent, for a doctor's office. You got lucky," Dave said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's the issue where they pick the man of the year."

"I hope you did not expect to be him," Daniel snorted. _Malachai, Matthew, Mark, Luke, John, Acts, Romans ... _

"Of course not. But, it wasn't a man at all," Claymore sighed.

"Women are capable of being the - person of the year, you know," Carolyn said impatiently.

"Oh, yeah. I know, but it wasn't a woman either," Claymore said.

"Was it that weird little critter in the movie? E.T.?" Sean asked.

"I think Amberly really enjoyed that," Dave said. "Her eyes were glued to the screen- and I swear, she tried to say 'phone home' the next day."

"Uhm, no. It was a computer," Claymore announced, ignoring the proud dad. "A computer. If I had just paid attention when Siegfried came in griping about his great-great-great-great - "

"Enough on the greats. Fontenot's the only one that ancient," Sean cut him off. "Not that I'd point THAT out to him."

"Well, however many greats nephew, and you will note, that _he_ acknowledges his nieces and nephews," Claymore sniped, "- that had sold his family home to do stuff with computers, then I would be rich. Computers are the wave of the future." He nodded curtly and threw one arm out in a grand flourish. With a frown, Daniel stopped a stack of papers from tumbling off the table as a result of the gesture.

"How could Lynne help you with computers or investments?" the Captain frowned.

"Don't you see? If she were here, I wouldn't have been nervous and gone to see the other doctor. So, I would not have seen the magazine and known that I missed out. So, now I am really upset and that'll make me sick, so it's her fault. So, she needs to come home and handle my health."

"You seem perfectly all right, Claymore," Carolyn placated.

"I will happily handle your health," Daniel murmured, too low to be heard, except by Sean who snorted. He could just imagine the regimen Daniel would put Claymore on in an effort to whip him into shape.

"But, I won't be if I keep thinking about it," he whined.

"Then, don't think about it," Daniel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, think of something else," Dave said. "Maybe about - about - the plays? _I Do, I Do & Picnic? _I bet Bronwyn could use your input." Mentally, he asked the lady ghost's forgiveness.

"I can reassure you on the former," Sean said. "Molly and I rehearse a bit every night at home, and it's going well."

"That's another thing," Claymore sighed. "You know, Mike Post and Linda Coburn are playing Hal and Madge. He's Hal, she's Madge."

"I think we could determine that," Daniel said testily.

"Well, they really don't have much chemistry, you know? Not like - say you two," he glanced at Daniel and Carolyn. "Or Dash and Lynne, or you and Jenny, Dave, or Sean and Molly ... "

"We get the idea," Carolyn interjected.

"While I was waiting and reading, they came into Doc Anderson's. Were brought in, actually. They'd gone skating, trying to sorta date, only not date, so that they could connect like. Well, he slipped and fell, slamming into her, pow," Claymore slapped a weak fist into his other hand, wincing slightly, " Ow! Now, Mike has a broken nose and arm, and Linda's got a broken leg. They'll be laid up for a couple of months, at least. And the play ... we can't do it. We just can't, now. I was ... Sean, Bronwyn never gets mad at you and Molly. Would you tell her?"

"She probably will be hearing from Mike and Linda soon," Sean said. "Surely you cast understudies."

"Well, not really. I guess Penny could, she's Millie? Did I already say that, but then, who would be Millie? And, Margaret's playing the teacher, the role Roz Russell played in the movie ... SHE'LL probably offer to be Madge, but it wouldn't work. She's just - doesn't look like a college age girl. Dave, you and Jenny wouldn't ... "

"Jenny's shy of public speaking," Dave said, "AND, we are both busy with the paper, not to mention Amberly."

"Tris could baby-sit," Claymore wheedled. "OR- he could be Hal. But ... Or, Sean, would you and Molly-"

"WE have a play, and we are older than that," Sean said. "AND don't suggest changing faces. Everyone knows how old we're supposed to be, so we can't turn up twenty or so years younger. No plastic surgery is that good."

"Nor are you from another planet," Carolyn grinned. "Claymore, the doctor said quit worrying. Let Bronwyn do what you hired her to, and manage. I thought you had agreed to that?"

"Well, yeah. I just like to - help."

"You mean control things," Daniel said by way of reproof. "Now, do as my wife instructed and quit fretting. You'll make yourself ill, and Lynne will not be home for another day or two."

"All right, all right," Claymore scowled, drumming his fingers on the table. "Say, something's missing."

"Mark did take his desk," Carolyn said. In mock regret, she added, "Adam just could not negotiate that out of him."

"Pity. It would have made such good kindling," the Captain chuckled.

"No, not that." Claymore's frown deepened. "I've got it!"

"You can keep it," Dave muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That click-clack thing Mark had on his desk. I liked to play with it when I came in," Claymore announced. "Where is it?"

"Gone," Carolyn and Dave chorused emphatically.

"Mark took the Newton's cradle along with him when he packed," Sean said.

"Much to our mutual delight," Dave shuddered. "I'd have loved to toss that on the fire with the desk, if we'd had a pyre, that is."

"That noise drove me bonkers when I was trying to proof his editorials or write something," Carolyn shook her head. "We're a business, and we don't have time for toys. If Jen brings Amberly to work with her, those are the only toys we'll have here."

"Or if Tris pops in," Daniel pointed out. "Jess gave him that cube toy for Christmas, and he's been trying to solve it ever since. However, it IS silent."

"Oh, I solved that long ago," Claymore announced proudly.

"Really?" Daniel blinked. Adjusting his cuffs, he asked, "How did you manage?"

"It was simple. You just take the colored squares and peel them off ... "

"Claymore, we really do have work to do. Barnaby said he'd like us to be able to manage to work up to twice a week, and eventually a daily paper. I really don't think we can find enough news for more than twice a week, but we'll see. So, I am sure, as a fellow businessman, you can understand ..."

"What she is saying, nicely, is shoo, before I escort you out on your ear," the Captain added. "Unless you are here to place an ad."

"Could I get a family discount- er- yeah, I thought not. Okay, I do want to place an ad, a small one."

XXX

Of course, that wasn't the last of the dramatic difficulty that the Captain and his lady had to deal with that day. When they reached home, Siegfried and Tristan were there, dropping off the pets. Sig had offered to take the two cats and Dakota in for their shots and, in Kota's case, grooming, but since animals can't teleport, Tristan's services as a driver had been employed to get the trio to and from Jim Wight's.

"Good news. Dakota, Tribble, and D.C. are all in perfect health, as is my namesake," Tristan announced cheerfully. "We killed all the birds we could and took Bron's other darling in for his shots. Moreover, I got the call, and our two wayward honeymooners are going to be home tomorrow. Which makes it good that we got their new bed popped into place a few days ago."

"You guys are wonderful when furniture moving is needed," Carolyn smiled. Then, her gaze slid to Siegfried. "What's wrong?"

"He's just in a snit ... "

"I can answer for myself, baby brother," Siegfried snapped. "I have been helping Miss Tegan at the theater, in what little spare time I have."

"We heard about Mike and Linda," Carolyn said.

"Whataboutthem?" Sig rattled off.

"You did not know?" Daniel inquired. "They've both been injured."

"Blast and - " Siegfried broke off, mindful of Carolyn. "One more thing. That- that predator has been making my afterlife hellacious. Now that Dash is off the market, she's desperate and determined."

"Margaret," Tris clarified, rocking on his heels. "She's playing Miss Rosemary. Perfect casting , that."

"SO, I told Bronwyn I could not possibly help her out, much, anyway, and her feelings are hurt, which is not what I intended at all, but, I can not deal with that batty woman batting her eyes at me and getting in my way constantly."

"Or her vocal exercises," Tristan added with a frown.

"She's still doing the mah me moe moo bit, huh?" Carolyn winced.

"With an ohm or two tossed in for good measure," Tristan rolled his eyes. "I was over one day assessing what we needed to make in the way of props and heard her going through those sounds. So, I asked if she was well. She didn't appear to appreciate the concern."

Daniel chuckled.

"Sig, why don't you explain that it's Margaret who's your problem? I'm sure Bronwyn would understand," Carolyn suggested. "Of course, there might not be a play now, unless the leads can be recast."

"Too bad. Martha is really good as Mrs. Kronkite," Tristan said. "And, Norrie's handling being Howard well, despite dealing with the land shark as his romantic opposite."

"It's not the first time they've been paired on stage, as I recall," Daniel said. "Didn't he leave you for her in Claymore's farce, my dear?"

"As you well know," Carolyn replied. "I think that was one of your first displays of jealousy."

"I simply did not think you would want to kiss Norrie. And, I did miss you, somewhat, since I had become accustomed to you lot being around, all of you," the Captain defended himself, then his brows shot up.

"Get off my ceiling, brother!" Tristan yelped as they all noticed Siegfried pacing across it.

"YOUR ceiling?" Carolyn asked.

"I use it the most, for things other than keeping upstairs from being downstairs, that is."

"Why are you up there?" the Captain asked.

"Trying to think how to tell Bronwyn that this catastrophe has happened," Siegfried replied simply. "I had thought, judging from the way certain people tend to drift around up here at every opportunity, that perhaps it was amenable to meditation. It is not."

"I did not take that factor into my planning when I built the ceiling," Daniel noted dryly, rubbing his right ear with one finger.

"It works for me," Tristan assured him.

"I'm so gratified," Daniel snorted.

"Now, don't give up," Carolyn instructed, taking a seat. "There are other young people in town. I don't see why a couple of them can't be Hal and Madge."

"Because hardly anyone turned out for auditions for those two roles," Siegfried morosely answered, pulling off his glasses. "Claymore's plans for this enterprise are simply overly ambitious. People, living and otherwise, have lives that are too full to handle extra drama. Blast it. But, it has to work. It simply must."

"I never realized that your ambition to be an actor was so- " Tris fumbled, glancing at his friends helplessly.

"What? I meant, it is so clearly vital to Bronwyn. She wanted this, it gave her a reason to be here, you know," Sig sighed. "I have plenty to occupy my time."

Quietly, Daniel said, "Perhaps she could also find a reason to stay, even if the theater goes the way of most of Claymore schemes."

"Such as?" Siegfried demanded.

"Do we have to state the obvious one?" Carolyn asked. "And, this is only one play. Maybe someone in Skeldale or Midville could audition? The roles don't seem terribly complex."

"It's that dance bit," Tristan volunteered. "Bronwyn had everyone who read for Hal or Madge do that scene as well, and - " Rubbing the back of his head uneasily, the ghost finished, " - it was not pretty, from what she told us. Stumbling, tripping each other up. Not many kids these days learn real dancing, mostly that stuff that looks like one of those - exercise programs sped up."

"Candy and Jenny learned how to dance, properly," Daniel frowned. "And seemed to enjoy the lessons."

"Dancing with you and the other musketeers was, and is, a good incentive," Carolyn whispered.

"Your girls are in a class by themselves," Siegfried shook his head.

"Then, Martha's role notwithstanding, we might need to think of another play to do," Carolyn said. "Or, find someone to give dance lessons to the two principals, once they are recast."

Siegfried continued to look utterly dejected, so Carolyn changed the subject. "Have you told Helen that Lynne will be home tomorrow?"

"Haven't had a chance," Siegfried replied. "Why?"

"She told Molly and me that she wants to give Lynne a post-bridal shower as soon after they get home as is possible," Carolyn explained. "Housewarming, happy marriage, and so forth, all in one."

"I shall attend to it before I pack," Sig promised.

"I hope you don't feel as if you're being shown the curb ... " Carolyn said, glancing at Tris, who looked a bit helpless.

"No, not at all. I'd feel more like a third wheel, and it is more than time those two got together," the Englishman assured her, waving away the concern. "Besides, Jess is one prone to overtaxing herself, and Adam could use a hand preventing that from happening. Can't be too careful."  
"Just remember, Sig, Jess is stronger and healthier than Mother," Tristan said. "And, doctors are better, more capable, nowadays."

"Some of them," Daniel added. "But, Lynne is hardly a peep." He paused, "Even if she is a she." His eyes twinkled as his wife punched his arm lightly.

**Next Day**

To save Lynne from possibly having to attempt to cook on her first night home, the family arrived shortly before the dinner hour, each bearing some contribution to supper.

"You both look marvelous," Carolyn beamed, embracing her friend. In a whisper, she asked, "I was right, wasn't I?"

Blushing, Lynne nodded. "Very right."

"It looks as if the fireplace suits the latest poodle," the Captain noted.

"_I_ was never the one vowing to not be tied to a woman," Dash reminded him easily. "Not that you kept that resolution, as I recall."

"When you two swung through to visit Mom, how long did she yell at you?" Blackie O'Ryan asked his aunt. "I hope it was at least as long as the lecture she phoned to give me."

"You mean _us_," his other aunt, Jess Pierce remarked sourly.

"Three we's," Thom Avery chimed in.

"Do you mean you wanted us to be yelled at and or lectured for as long as the most extensive phone call one of you had, or as long as the sum total of all three?" Dash asked. "In either case, Blackie, you are a pastor, shame on you."

"We'll get back to you on that," Jess said.

"Can we count the hour MY father spent freaking out when I called?" Adam Pierce asked. "He could not yell, Mom was in the house, and does not know about ghosts, but he whispered emphatically."

"Sure," Thom said. "I say, the sum total."

"You are _such_ a good son," Dr. Lynne commented. "_So_ concerned about your poor mother's hearing. In answer, how long was it, Charlie? I saw you check your watch once or twice."

"Ninety minutes, if we combine Peter and Sue's tag-team speeches, and the phone calls from his sisters. I only thundered twice, but do not worry, they did not realize it was not a storm brewing. I got the distinct impression that they were rather disappointed to miss the wedding and hated the fact that there was no hullabaloo. I quit paying attention after the first hour."

"I quit after fifteen minutes," Linden smirked. "I think she picked up on that and got supremely ticked. No offense, Blackwood."

"None taken. I know what they're like in a lather - from observing my sisters get what for. I was the angel of the clan."

"On the other hand, I spoke to Dr. Jeff, and he wanted me to convey his sincere thanks for not making him have to attend a wedding," Thom said, refraining from making a rude sound at his favorite cousin's claim of angelic status. He did add under his breath, "Lying is a sin, Blackwood."

"Yeah, but you can't do that again," Claymore huffed.

"No intention of it, Clay," Dash drawled. "Lynne is stuck with me."

"That's right. We don't do divorces in this family. If you want out, the only way is through the basement," Adam deadpanned.

"Oh, I don't care how often you get married," Claymore insisted over the laughs. "Just don't leave again. Ever."

Resting his head against his hand, Daniel sighed, "Not that again, Claymore."

"Aye," Sean seconded as Dave nodded.

"Maybe my health doesn't matter to you guys, but it does to me, and it's just worse after what all is going on," the lanky man puled.

"I really can't blame Clay for feeling this way," Bronwyn admitted very softly.

"Oh, come on, Claymore," Candy said in exasperation. "It's their first night home, and we're all happy. Let's not ruin it."

Undeterred, Claymore launched onto his list of woes. When he had finished, Linden shook her head. "Claymore, stress is not healthy. I can either prescribe something expensive, or you can consult Blackie. Or you can calm down on your own. Second, I can't do a thing to speed Linda and Mike's recovery or make things go better there. Couldn't have if I'd been here."

"So, if they want to honeymoon again at some time, they will," Carolyn said firmly. "And, that's enough of trouble for the evening."

"Right," Martha said.

"But-"

"You heard the ladies," Daniel warned in a menacing tone.

Defeated, Claymore sat back.

"I would like to know," Daniel said, tapping his chin with one finger, "why, old son, you allowed your lady to be yelled at for so long?"

"I DID ask him to keep his cool before we went into the house," Lynne said. "We did go in knowing it'd probably happen."

"And, I could think of no nonviolent way to deal with them," Dash added. "I didn't want to orphan Blackie. Adam has told us not to kill anyone. Often."

"Right, blame me," Adam groused good-naturedly.

"I'd like to know why she was upset," Molly frowned. "And, why didn't Barnaby get a call. He's kin, too."

"Mom's a control freak," Blackie said. "So's my dad, which is why I hung out at Aunt Lynne's mostly until she moved here when I was fourteen. Wouldn't let me stow away in her suitcase. Tried."

"And, the last time Sue got upset about something and called me to lecture, I only made her angrier," Barnaby said. "I had a book by the phone, and started reading it, instead of listening. But, the buzz of her voice distracted me, so I put the phone down on the table and walked off with my book. An hour later, I came back to find out what the beeping noise was, and she'd hung up."

"I did that with a telephone solicitor, once," Adam commented.

"Oh, I can tell you much more fun things to do with them," Tristan promised. Adam's eyes brightened and his mouth started to open to invite elucidation.

"DON'T encourage him, Adam," Siegfried snapped.

Tristan mouthed, _Later_, to the lawyer.

The evening ended with the women promising to return the next day for the shower/housewarming. Everyone was glad to have them home again, and Thom did have to admit that all his doubts about this marriage were baseless. His mother seemed happier than he could ever remember her being, except when Claymore insisted on calling her Lady Dashire.

XXX

With Carolyn away at Helen's party, Daniel decided it was time to catch up on some of his charts and logs. It might also be a good time to pen a letter to Jonathan. He could either pop it to the boy, or see if one of his crewmen would like to make the trip.

Midway into his work, a knock interrupted the ghost. Silently blasting, he called out, "Darling, would you- oh bother." She wasn't there, of course. He would have to answer the door himself. If Claymore had come over to whine and pester, it had been a long time since he had thrown the weasel over the fence. Perhaps it was time to do so again. Carolyn wasn't there to see.

Taking a moment to shift his face into that of Daniel Miles, just in case it wasn't the lout, the Captain threw open the door, prepared to make Claymore James Gregg regret calling him away from his tasks. He would wait to phase into full tangibility until he saw for certain who was there. However, it was not his supposed nephew standing on the porch, but several men he had never seen before in his life or afterlife. Once he had adjusted to that fact, a second one struck his perceptions. All of them were ghosts.

A gray-haired, distinguished looking man lifted one brow and asked, "Might this be Gull Cottage?"

"It might be, depending on who you are," Daniel answered smoothly. Running off unwanted ghosts was difficult, but he could do it, even if he was outnumbered.

Offended looks rippled across their faces. "You don't know us?" a very tall, muscular young man goggled.

Now amused, Daniel lifted his chin and asked, "Why, should I?" Absently, he placed a restraining hand on Dakota, who had sidled up beside him to peer at the newcomers and try to decide if she needed to bark.

A much shorter man with a moustache sniffed, "Of course you should know us. Do you have no love of drama?"

"Oh, certainly," Daniel shrugged. "It happens quite often. Now, who are you?" By this time, he had shifted back to his own face. It was more comfortable.

"Oh, come on, Simon. We've been in Europe for the last fifty years," a fourth man with a decidedly American accent drawled. "Why would he have heard of us? We haven't made movies."

"I would think not," the short ghost, Simon, apparently, sniffed. "Cheap thrills is all they are."

"I dunno," the tall one mused. "I think they would be interestin'."

"Allow me to introduce us all," the first one took over again. "As you have probably deduced, the aristocrat there is Simon, Simon Higston, to be precise. The tall chap over there is Paul Duncan. Jim Brett is our token American, and I am Sir Matthew Wyler. We are the premier members of a spectral thespian troupe that has quite a following, in Europe anyway." He shrugged off the disappointment that they had not been heard of in the States. "If we might come in, I could explain more fully."

"Very well," Daniel frowned, letting them step inside. When they were settled, he asked, "Now, why are you here?"

"To the point, aren't you?" Matthew noted. "We heard how you are the Captain of a troupe, as it were, of ghosts who have achieved legal status. And, we are interested in doing the same." He hesitated, then asked, "It is all true? You have are considered to be, for want of a better term, a regular person by the majority of the people?"

"It is true," the Captain allowed.

"Is it also true what we've heard, that you - er- have children by a living woman?" Paul asked anxiously.

Brett snorted and Simon rolled his eyes.

"It is true," Daniel nodded, pulling his right earlobe thoughtfully. "However, when I met their mother, she already had the two, a boy and girl, and later, a third young woman came into our custody. I did not father them, except in my heart."

Relief washed over Paul's face.

"Good," Matthew noted dryly. "I would hate for us to all become legal, only to have one or more of our company find themselves on the wrong end of a lawsuit."

"I can't help it if women find me attractive," Paul retorted.

"They might do that, but I really doubt you have to worry about getting hitched," Jim Brett drawled. "Like my old dad always said, man's gotta have more than a pretty face to keep a lady around. Helps if you have the charm to go with the face."

"My Aunt Felicity," Simon sniffed. "If your old dad said even a fraction of the things you claim he did, he did not have time to begat children. He was too busy talking."

"I guess he got talkative after I was born to listen," Brett shrugged.

"Gentlemen, let us keep our internal squabbles to ourselves," Matthew advised. "Surely your old dad had some bit of wisdom about not airing dirty laundry?"

"Ma was in charge of doing the laundry."

"Ahem," the Captain interjected. "Becoming 'legal', as it were, can be a lengthy process. How long are you planning on staying here, first of all? Secondly, where do you plan to stay while this takes place?" He was sure there were other questions, but this was a start. Besides, Adam was more adept at ticking off questions.

"We shall stay as long as necessary," Simon assured him. "As to where ..."

"My old dad, and probably Simon's beloved aunt, always said, never stay where you aren't wanted. So, I'm sure we can find a hotel or something. I'd rather not stay outside, but I've done it. Don't know if the high society types could take it though," Jim shrugged.

"We can take it if you can," Paul sniped.

"You? High society?" Simon laughed.

A thought struck Daniel, one he found delightful. Savoring the image it conjured for a moment, he smirked, then said, "Ah, gentlemen, I have had a thought. While as far as blood kin goes, I have none, there is a pretender who claims to be my great-nephew in Schooner Bay. Claymore Gregg. He also fancies himself a realtor. I'm certain that he would be delighted to help you find suitable accommodations. He has always become rather - excited - to meet a new ghost. Moreover, if you tell him that I sent you, he will be sure to help you with alacrity."

"Could you direct us?" Wyler asked. "As you know, popping is difficult without coordinates. We would also like to know where to find your attorney."

"I will speak to him on your behalf," the Captain said. He might be inclined to shock Claymore, but Adam was closer to being family, even before he had married into it. With a thought, he summoned paper and pencil so as to make a map for these newcomers to Claymore's office.

"Thank you," Matthew said. "I'm sure we will be seeing more of you in the coming days or weeks. Forgive us for just arriving as we did."

The Captain decided to accept the apology, extending his hand to shake theirs. "You are not the first to show up suddenly." They were a bit more collected than Applegate, at least, and less mischievous than Tristan.

After they had vanished, Daniel dismissed all thoughts of updating his charts. Someday, they would get done, perhaps. If he was fortunate. Then, he sent out a mental call to his fellow ghosts.

Of course, Bronwyn and Molly were at the party still, but Sean, Dash, and Tristan appeared immediately.

"Sig's covering Helen's desk at the vet's," Tristan explained before he was asked. "Animals don't take time off to celebrate, that we know of, anyway."

"What troubles you?" Sean asked, sensing the Captain's mood.

"Claymore is even closer to getting his volleyball team, you might say," Daniel said, then told them about his guests.

"Not sure I like the notion of us being the talk of the ghost town," Dash frowned, removing the glasses he had begun wearing once in a while, since Lynne liked them on him.

"I am sure I do not," Daniel frowned.

"That settles one thing. There is no way I am going to any spectral fraternity meetings for the next fifty years," Tristan declared.

"How does that settle anything?" Sean asked. "You don't go in any case."

"But, this makes it definite. The Dragon will be in a fury once word of THIS gets back to him," Tristan pointed out. "He already sees me as an icon of ghostly degeneration or some such. No sense in being a target on purpose."

"Good point," Sean nodded.

"Naturally."

"Wonder if Fontenot's heard of them?" Dash asked.

"They seem to believe everyone has, if they have any culture," Daniel said. "It is worth asking if Bronwyn knows them. She did say she has acted since her death."

"And, let us find out before Siegfried hears," Tristan said. He might gripe about his elder brother, but he did feel a need to protect the older ghost's feelings. "Just in case they have any - history, you know?" A thoughtful frown crossed his face. "There was not a - Zane- no - Zach - there with them, was there?"

The Captain shook his head. "Matthew, Simon, Jim, and Paul." With a sharp look, he added, "Ah, did you make an impression on someone named Zach?"

"Never have pulled a prank on a Zach, I don't believe, but that was Bronwyn's husband's name," Tristan said. "It might be - sticky- were he to arrive."

"Understatement of the year," Dash sniffed.

Two things happened at once. Molly appeared in the living room, looking worried, and the phone rang.

"Darlin', ye're givin' off - bad vibes, I think the term is. What's wrong?" Her eyes studied Sean's face as Daniel grimly answered the phone. He really did hate that thing.

"Oh, we just had to get some excitement going, now that Dash is back," Tristan cracked.

"'Tis nothing, love. Nothing major," Sean soothed, glancing to see what the Captain was saying.

"Yes, Claymore, I did send you a client. Didn't you want more customers?" Mischief gleamed in the ghost's eyes. "Speak up, man. You're whispering. Yes, I anticipated that you might say that. We will expect you shortly. Yes, _we_. My crew is here."

As he hung up, Tristan asked, "Oh, do tell, what sort of noise did he make when you told him we were here with you?"

"I can't reproduce it without sounding like an imbecile," Daniel shook his head.

"Now that ye're off the phone, what is goin' on?" Molly demanded. "I canna stay here long before Helen comes to see if I got lost in the powder room."

"Danny had some unexpected, ghostly guests who're wanting to be legal," Sean said. "It's a bit startling, and not just to Claymore."

"They are actors," Dash added. "And it sounds like they might be a bit - full of themselves."

"I'll ask Bronwyn if she knows them," Molly said, then kissed her husband on the cheek. "Party'll be over soon. But I couldna enjoy it for wondering why you were disconcerted, now could I?"

"Molly, you if you don't mind ... " Daniel began.

"I'll pass on word to Jess and the other ladies, aye." With a nod, she vanished.

The phone rang again.

"Want me - ?" Tristan offered.

"No."

"Drat," the boy shook his head.

Scowling agian, Daniel answered the thing. "Hello- oh, what is it, Claymore? Very well." Hanging up, he turned to his men. "Claymore says that he does not know what to do with the ghosts, and wants me to come speak to him in his back room. Normally, I would not accommodate him, but he is so upset, someone needs to make sure he is not on the verge of a dire incident."

"We'll be fine here," Dash waved him off. "And keep an eye out for more of them, just in case."

"I've never tried to scare off a ghost before," Tristan mused as Daniel popped.

"Aaugurph," Claymore squealed as his "uncle" appeared in the storeroom. It looked as if Siegfried needed to make another organizing visit there.

"You called?" Daniel asked smoothly.

"Yes. Now, what's with all this - ghost stuff? Don't you have enough?"

"I did not invite them, you simpering squid," he growled. "Where are they?"

"In my living room, looking over listings," Claymore hissed. "Then how did they get here?"

"Haven't a clue," Daniel admitted.

Claymore blinked. "Let me get a pen, Daniel Gregg admits to not knowing - "

"Oh, shut up," Daniel snapped.

"I suppose you will want me to give them free room and board," Claymore sighed.

"Not at all," the Captain smiled. "Charge as much as you like."

"What?" Claymore blanched, pressing a hand to his chest.

Concerned, Daniel leaned forward. "Claymore, are you all right? Is it your heart?"

"Uh, no. I- had to check, make sure I'm not having one of those NDE things. You really agree?"

"Of course," Daniel huffed. He did not like being in the position of both agreeing and showing concern for the twit. "My town has enough ghosts in it."

"Okay, you are you and I am me, then. YOUR town," Claymore nodded. "Do you think they can pay?"

"They are actors, and I got the impression that they had success at it," the Captain said. "If not, pitch them out, but not on the beach. I don't want them there."

"Actors? Like Bronwyn? No, we can't put them in the theatre." Claymore's brief burst of hope crumbled into a scowl.

"Of course not," Daniel agreed.

"We agreed twice in one day. I'm dead, aren't I?" Claymore gulped.

"No, you are not. Old Nick might be ice skating, but you are not dead," Daniel said grumpily. "It would not be proper." _And might upset Siegfried_, but he did not say that.

"We don't need gossip. Hate to think WHAT Jane and her gang would say."

"Exactly."

"We've only just recently gotten all the stories about the you - know- what at Gull Cottage completely calmed down," Claymore dithered, so thrilled with the idea of the Captain agreeing with him that he did not think about what he was saying. A pair of cold eyes made him break off with a gulp and squeak. "Er- no offense. There were a lot of rumors, you know. Terror tax and all that. You remember how Ed used to belt out of there like a bat out - of - well, he did."

"Oh, quit blathering," Daniel snorted. The thought had crossed his mind that while he and his crew had managed to integrate themselves into the society of the living so well that no one suspected they were actually specters, he could not account for the behavior of this lot, and one slip might endanger all their secrets.

Claymore frowned, falling silent. "How long will they be here? Where do I put them?" he whispered.

"However long it takes Adam to fix their legal status," Daniel replied. "And, ask what they can pay, then see what you have available for that amount."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, I just didn't expect more ghosts, you know? And- however long it- IT TOOK ADAM YEARS to legalize you," Claymore whispered furiously as he sorted out the words.

"Perhaps he has perfected the technique. Now, I need to get home. See to it, Claymore."

As the Captain vanished, Claymore sighed. "Bully."

"I heard that," a disembodied voice announced, startling him.

XXX

As Molly reappeared in Helen's bathroom, a soft knock made the ghost jump. To her relief, it was Carolyn's voice that called out, "Molly? Are you - er - ill?"

Opening the door, she gestured for Carolyn to come inside. "Of course not, Carolyn."

"I know that, but I had to have some excuse to come check on you before any one else could," Mrs. Gregg whispered. "Is something wrong at home? I felt a tension in the air, then you exited ... "

"We canna take long, but ... " In hasty whispers, she told her friend the latest news.

"As long as they are nice ghosts, not the Wolfston or Dragon sort, why be upset?" Carolyn frowned.

Molly shrugged. "I've been around for a long time, ye know, but I'll never fully understand men."

With a twitch of her lips, Carolyn seconded her words by saying, "Male, eternally, infernally male."

Giggling, the two women headed back to the party.

"I just felt a wee bit- dizzy," Molly said weakly.

"Are you all right now?" Helen asked anxiously.

"You do look pale," Mrs. Gideon frowned.

"I told you that you were doing too much rehearsing," Bronwyn scolded, turning her head slightly to wink. "Clay will just have to calm down and quit pressuring you."

"From your lips to his ears," Lynne muttered. "As if I haven't tried to pull that off."

"Are you _sure_ you are okay?" Candy asked, trying to make her tone convey she was asking more than that.

"Do we need to get you home?" Lynne added.

"I'm fine. Don't fuss," Molly said. "No crisis," she finished pointedly.

Everyone seemed reassured, but before long, the celebration came to an end. As the Gregg clan women paused by the cars, Molly explained as much as she felt tactful to her friends. Not knowing if Bronwyn was friends with these men made her reticent to disclose how perturbed Daniel and the other three were.

A smile broke out on Bronwyn's face. "How marvelous! Only four? I hope nothing has happened, permanently. There were more of them, but the way the guys liked to spat with each other, I am not surprised if some of have left. Are they still at Gull Cottage?"

"Nay. They'd gone to see Claymore."

"Maybe they have gone back to Gull Cottage by now?" Bronwyn said hopefully. "You all must meet them, they're dears."

"Well, it sounds like my husband is there, so I guess I might as well tag along," Lynne said. "Ah, just let me put these gifts in the house. Candy, Jen, Jess, want me to call your other halves and tell them you'll be later than expected?"

"Get them to come, too," Bronwyn beamed. "And Blackie and Barnaby."

Carolyn bit her tongue. She didn't want to say that Daniel might, from the sound of things, want to have Blackie do an exorcism.

"It does sound like Adam is needed," Jess said slowly. "Bronwyn, why don't you pop over to get the rest of the men on the road." Her intuition was telling her there was a little more to this than it seemed. "Ah, has Sig met these blokes?"

"No," Bronwyn said. "Most of them are - much older than us, if you take my meaning?"

"Yeah," Jenny nodded. They had been ghosts longer, in other words.

"Best not get Ed. He's shy about meeting new- people- without warning," Martha said, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

"Right. Let me get in the car with you, Candy, please," Bronwyn suggested. That way, she could pop without being noticed so much.

"I'll ride along with you, Mrs. Gregg," Martha said.

"Me too," Lynne announced as she came back out. "Sig's going to close up the office and meet us in half an hour." Climbing in the back, she asked, "Okay, why is this something to be upset about, and does that explain why I felt like someone was pulling my muscles tight right before Molly got dizzy?"

"Yes," Carolyn affirmed. "Being a soul mate can have drawbacks. From what I can surmise, our fellows feel - their territory is being infringed on."

"So, they are o.d.-ing on their Y chromosomes," the doctor essayed. "I guess we can't have the great parts of them being so totally male without a drawback or two."

"You said it," Martha snickered.

"I just hope none of them and Bron were-" Carolyn began.

Lynne nodded. "Me, too."

Suddenly, Martha frowned. "I don't recognize that man walking down the road, and I know all of us are still considered newcomers ... "

"The entire family will be until - oh- Amberly's kids are grown, I bet," Carolyn guessed.

"Nope. Amberly won't be a newcomer. Jenny married into an old family," Lynne shook her head. "So did you, Martha, and you did too, Carolyn. Just no one knows it."

"In any case, after being here the short time of fourteen or so years," Martha went on, "I do know who is who, and he's not a local who."

Carolyn slowed the car so she could safely look as Lynne squinted against the glare to look as well. "He looks a little bit lost, but, I have always heard, don't pick up a hitch-hiker." Frowning, she considered what was best to do. If someone needed help, she would be glad to give it.

"He's just wearing a turtleneck," Martha observed. "No jacket. No place I can see to hide a weapon, and there are three of us. You and I took on three dangerous crooks once, you know."

"With help, and please, I don't want to think about Duke and his gang," Carolyn laughed. "No jacket, he has got to be ... oh!"

Her startled expression registered with the other two women.

The doctor nodded. "Bet you're right. We have found a stray ghost. He's not cold, but might need directions. Maybe he's one of these new guys?"

"Either that, or there's a ghost convention in town," Martha suggested.

"They didn't ask the town council if they could meet, if that's the case," Carolyn deadpanned. Inching the car forward to idle beside the man of indeterminate age who was walking down the road, peering around as if looking for something, she rolled down the window.

"Do you need directions, or a ride?" Up close, she was able to get a better look at the tall man with a spare build, short, brown hair, and scant beard.

If any doubts about his non-local origin lingered, his English accent killed them. The expressive face crinkled into a frown. "I don't make it a habit to get misplaced, but would you know, ma'am, how to find Gull Cottage?"

"It's not open for tours," Lynne said from the back seat.

"I'm supposed to meet some friends there," he said a little evasively.  
"You happen to be in luck," Carolyn said. "I'm Carolyn Miles, and I live there." While he was still absorbing this and trying not to look taken aback, she continued, "You are a ghost, aren't you?"

"Ah- don't be daft, begging your pardon," he tried to grin, then sighed. "I'm no good at pretending offstage. No one's ever asked me that, or I'd have been found out ages ago."

"Hop in," Martha said. "We're heading there now."

With a glance to make sure there were no other cars on the road, the stranger popped into the automobile.

"You might consider wearing a coat, even if you don't need it," Carolyn said. "People notice that sort of thing. By the way, I'm actually Carolyn Gregg, but we did not think it was a good idea to announce to Schooner Bay that I married the ghost of its most famous hero."

"And I'm Martha Peavey."

"Lynne A- er- Dashire, and I just married a ghost a few weeks ago."

"So, the gossip at the fraternities is true," the ghost mused softly. "Not often that happens. I'm Jason Norfolk. My friends were supposed to be coming to see - well, I guess your husband, Mrs. Gregg, and none of us could agree on the route. So, I took one road, they took another ..."

"And they got to Gull Cottage afore ye?" Martha quipped.

"Did they? I'll never live, if you'll pardon the word, it down," he shook his head. "So, do you know if your husband will help us?"

"I haven't been home; he just got a message to us while we were at a party that they had been there, and he'd sent them to see - a realtor," Carolyn hedged. "A friend of ours was there with us, she'll be at Gull Cottage soon. Bronwyn Tegan. She mentioned knowing - "

"Bronwyn? It's been ages since she was with us. Fantastic," Jason beamed. "How is she?"

"She's doing well," Lynne said. "In fact, she's reunited with an old flame, Siegfried Matthews. They make an interesting couple." Blast it, she had never had a brother in any sense until Sig moved in, and she felt a little protective of him. If Jason was an example of the others, Sig might have some competition. Not only was she worried about Siegfried's feelings for his sake, but when he got in a mood, everyone suffered. She did not need her cabinets, files, etc. reorganized, nor did Blackie, Daniel, Adam, or anyone else. Well, there was Claymore, but he was a perpetually needy soul.

"Is she?" Jason's query was non-committal. "Hope she's happy. Shame if she's not acting, though."

"We'll let her catch you up," Carolyn said. "Really, I don't think Daniel's the one you want to see. Adam, our friend, lawyer, and family member, is the one who handled all that. How did you hear of us? And, how many more of you are there?"

"There's six of us, total," Jason replied. "Matthew, Paul, Simon, Jim, Amos, and me. Amos said he didn't want to go tearing around looking. When we find what we need, someone come and get him. He's an old man. Not as old as Paul, but he likes to appear - ah - dignified, so he looks like he's about sixty or seventy. You do know about face changing, yeah?"

Carolyn and Lynne laughed softly. "You could say that," Carolyn said. "Now, how did you hear of us?"

"We're between shows, ah- we used to have more members, but a couple up and left a while ago. Limits what we can do. Anyhow, to pass some time, we dropped in on a fraternity meeting. One old bloke was ranting on about these ill-mannered, disgraceful ghosts who go around acting like proper, living people, having kids, marrying, running businesses, being in court cases, writing, and so on. That they had some lawyer who did all this for them, and more than a few of us were interested. Thought it sounded like an answer to prayer, we did. I mean, in the past, we've had help getting along with legal stuff, but it'd be nice to be able to do for ourselves. So, we asked some questions, and found out where to go. Some said Schooner Bay, others said Skeldale. Everyone did say Gull Cottage. So, we got a map and plotted out how to get here, and started walking until we hit the area, then split up. I went in the wrong direction, as you can see, and started toward where the others were supposed to go." He shrugged. "And, here we are."

"Here you are," Martha echoed. "And here we are. Gull Cottage."

"Doesn't look like a haunted house at all," Jason commented.

"It is, and it looked a lot worse not that long ago, relatively speaking," Martha assured him. "When we came, I'd have told you without going in that it almost had to be haunted. Funny how time changes things, how you see them, and all."

"Isn't that an odd thing for you to say, Jason? Since you are ... ?" Carolyn trailed off.

He shrugged, then grinned amiably. "Most ghosts like to make their places of habitation spookier, keep mortals off the place. Not many like your men, or like the blokes I run with. Doesn't make much sense to me, but what do I know?"

"Let's go in," Carolyn suggested. She caught sight of her daughters' cars coming up the road. "There's the others, but they know the way in. It's too windy to stand and wait."

The three women and the ghost hastened up the walk. Just as they stepped onto the porch, the door swung open. With a smile, Daniel glanced at Lynne, "Come to claim your husband, Doctor?"

"Maybe," she quipped.

Mindful of mortal weakness, Daniel did not ask any more questions until they were inside. Then, after a kiss for Carolyn, he lifted a brow. "Who would you be, sir?"

"Jason Norfolk," the newcomer stuck a hand out. "I understand you met some of my friends earlier, Captain."

Before Daniel could reply, there was an urgent rapping on the door, and Martha turned to open it so Candy, Jess, Jenny, and Molly could come in as well. To her surprise, Blackie, Barnaby, Dave and Amberly were with them. Jenny had stopped to pick them up on the way.

With so many people there now, they could not stand in the entryway, so further conversation had to wait until they reached the living room.

"How'd we make out loot wise, love?" Dash asked Lynne.

"Pretty good, especially considering we didn't need anything but sheets. There were one or two - very interesting things, but we'll discuss that later." She slid a glance at Amberly who was toddling over to see Dakota eagerly.

"Capital," Dash smirked.

Jason looked around, drinking in the beauty of the old house and the warmth of love that suffused it. "Where is Bronwyn, then?"

Tristan had drifted off the ceiling when he realized that Amberly was with the group. They all were trying to curtail their spectral habits around her until she was old enough to understand why no one else had uncles and a grandfather who could walk through walls, vanish, and/or perch in mid-air. Now, the young man's eyebrows drew together. "Are you Zachary?"

Jason looked startled. "Who'd that be? I'm Jason."

"Ah, no one. Just someone she mentioned knowing, once," Tristan covered. He'd be blasted if he wanted to say too much, then have his concern get back to Sig. No point in letting his big brother know that he was trying to protect him. It would not be cool at all. He ignored the amused glances Martha, Candy, and Jenny shot him.

"So, have they moved the spectral frat house to Gull Cottage?" Jess asked bluntly. When thunder rumbled, she held up a hand. "Peace. Just a joke."

"We would not want those daft, hidebound idjits here," Sean snorted. "Unless we get insomnia."

"Ah, love, don't you know it's indecent for ye to want to sleep?" Molly chuckled. "And twice as much so for Daniel and Dash to."

Jason blinked in astonishment. "You - ghosts sleep?"

"In a manner of speaking," the Captain said. With a touch of pride, he gestured at Tristan. "My crewman figured out how to manage it."

The new ghost looked impressed. "That old grump was saying something about that, but even though I figured it MIGHT be possible the rest was true, I really thought he was just blathering on that score. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to learn that."

Carolyn smiled to herself. Jason was taking the right course. Flattery, open or implied, was the best way to get to her husband. His crew, particularly Tristan and Dash, were equally susceptible.

"Any idea how the others are doing with Claymore on his real estate tour?" Carolyn asked aloud.

Stroking his chin, Daniel replied, "I took a look from the widow's-walk with the portable telescope twenty minutes ago. From there, the crazy cottage can be seen, and it would appear our favorite fake might be about to rent it out."

Martha and Dave began sniggering. "I guess that's okay," the young man choked out. "After all, he did have a conniption when the New Beacon ran a retrospective of Mark's tenure as publisher, featuring that ad."

"Crazy cottage? Fake?" Jason looked alarmed now.

"That is the - out of season April Fool's way of saying cozy cottage for sale by a lake," Candy replied tactfully.

"Well, that's better. I may be a spook, but I don't want to haunt a crazy cottage. Bad enough haunting with that lot."

"Are they that horrid?" Blackie asked.

The actor considered. "I guess not, not horrid, just trying, with egos the size of at least a small cottage. I've been putting up with them for ninety years or so, and it can be a trial, from time to time."

There was a slight pause, then Daniel looked at Martha. "Go on and say it."

With an innocent expression, she asked, "Why would you think I would want to say anything? He's got me beat six times over."

A second later, Bronwyn appeared. "Thom left a note saying he has gone to a ball game of some sort with some friends from work," she announced, shaking her head. "But, Adam is on his way, I would estimate he will arrive in no more than twenty minutes. Road conditions seem good, and I peeked in on Claymore. They appear to be making progress on the haggling. Oh! Jason!" The moment she saw the new ghost, she broke off to embrace him. "I did wonder where you were when I looked through the window."

"I got misplaced. Amos is at that lobster place in town, drinking coffee," Jason explained.

"And what of Chloe, Paige, and Myra?" Bronwyn demanded, a stern look on her face.

Jason ducked his head, then studied the ceiling. "Ah, well..."

Bronwyn's eyes did not waver.

"Myra was a bit troubled by the notion of us getting legal status. She figured that we might prefer to have a romance with and maybe eventually marry mortal ladies, and laid down an ultimatum. Either give up the idea, or she'd leave. She left."

"Paige? Chloe?"

"Seems that Paige was playing Paul and Jim off of each other, and Amos kicked her out when they started really fighting about her, not just bickering. And, Chloe decided that we did not appreciate her." He rolled his eyes. "So, she took off to find herself." He shook his head. "I coulda told her where she was, if she'd asked. So, right now, we're without women."

"Now, that is a sad state of affairs," Daniel murmured.

"Excuse me?" Carolyn whispered.

"Surely you would agree that my - afterlife without you was much less interesting," he returned.

After considering, she nodded.

"Jason, honestly, it is never wise to engage in light dalliances with co-workers," Bronwyn shook her head. "How are you all managing to do plays where it calls for a woman's part?"

"We did consider sticking Paul in a dress, but he said he'd done enough of that alive, five hundred years back working for the Bard. Besides, he's an _ugly_ woman. And I don't mean just half. So, we just audition new women as needed in each town. I don't suppose - ?"

"Not at the moment," she said smoothly.

Tristan frowned. "I thought you did marry a co-star?"

"I said light dalliance. Marriage is not that," she retorted. "And, that marriage was not my best decision in life."

Candy spoke up. "Adam might correct me when he gets here, but are you all wanting to be American citizens? You sound English, and I'm not sure he can make you English citizens."

"We never thought of that," Jason exclaimed.

"The appropriate word would be 'blast' at this point," Dash said.

"He sounds English," Jason pointed out, gesturing toward Dash.

"Because I am, but I became American quite a while back, before I died. Tris -?" Dash asked.

"I've lived in this land long enough to consider myself American, and have no intention of living in England at present. Last time I was in Europe ... it was unofficial." With slight unease, he raked a hand through his hair. "Besides, I was behaving quite ghostly at the time. Even rattling chains. Filling in for the less than great ghost Callahan was a drag. No imagination has gone into that haunting. Chains and moaning. Cold spots._ Please_. Toward the end, I had to get creative. Or- or - re-die of boredom."

"Just so you'll know, Tris..." Candy said, "...Bronwyn and Sig are legal, and Adam had me get things ready so that you also can be whenever you want to be. As long as you plan on being an American citizen, it's a done deal, except for actualization. Then, our whole crew will be legit. He made you Jen's age, since you have mentioned her and Isolde looking alike, Tris."

"Thank-you, Candy," Tristan blinked.

There was a second or two of silence, then Bronwyn said, "I'd best go check on Claymore, and retrieve Amos. Norrie will start asking him who he is and why he is here ... I recall he does not like to be bothered."

"Even less so than when you were with us," Jason nodded. "Why don't you go to get Amos and I'll go to this crazy cottage. I'd like a look at it if it's to be my home for a time."

When they had vanished, Jenny spoke up, "He seems nice."

"More amiable than the others," Daniel allowed grumpily. "Candy, how long will it take to get their paperwork in order?"

"A few weeks, probably, _if_ it can be done. If they want to be English ... " The girl shook her head. "I don't know if we can help, Captain Dad. And if we can, it might take longer than it did to get any of the more recent ghosts legal. Adam got a lot of the bugs worked out while handling you and Uncle Dash." She blushed. "He did say it's easier, since I can help. Ms. H didn't know about you all, so that meant he had to do everything, in off hours."

"Pardon my selfish spurt here," Jess said, "but - "

"We know, Sis, we know," Lynne said. "You want to talk to them, so you can make your classes more interesting."

"Yeah, I do."

Captain Gregg rubbed the back of his neck. Over the last decade and a half, he had learned to be more tolerant, but sometimes he did wish that he had not acquired that trait. It could be a trial.

"Since we're about to have a lot of popping going on, I think someone needs a nap," Martha said pointedly.

"Good luck with that," Dave said. "She is getting stubborn about such matters."

"Allow me, my dear," Dash said. "You have all been able to enjoy her company while I was off - enjoying other company, but I hardly want Amberly to forget her Uncle Dash." So saying, he lifted the child from where she was playing with the animals and carried her to Martha's old room where a spare crib was kept for her.

"I bet he was a good dad," Lynne murmured.

Carolyn rose from the window seat. "Adam's here. I'll let him in."

By the time she got to the door, Sig had joined the lawyer.

"Hello, family. So, are we in crisis mode or not?" Adam asked cheerfully.

"It remains to be seen," Daniel said.

"But, Bronwyn does know and seems to consider them FRIENDS," Carolyn added.

"I do recall her mentioning a troupe of actors," Siegfried frowned.

"She did reprimand that Jason fellow for getting involved with an actress, or for one of them doing so," Tristan stated. "SO, you know, I bet they are _just_ friends. Like you and Lynne are. Or the Captain and Molly. Or Jenny and me. Or - "

"We get the point, lad," Daniel cut him off. "And, he does have one, even if he sounded like Claymore for a moment. I have learned, it is possible to simply like a woman."

Carolyn smiled at him, but Tris looked horrified. "Like Claymore?"

Siegfried cast an irritated look across the room in general. "Iappreciatetheconcern,buthonestly-"

Before the thought could be finished, the room was suddenly filled with more ghosts as Jason, the four ghosts who had accosted Daniel earlier, Bronwyn, and a definitely elderly, yet spry, man appeared in the middle of the room.

"Claymore is almost here," Bronwyn announced. "He can't pop, after all." She then made introductions, concluding with the one unknown ghost, "And this is Amos Dowley."

"I don't know why you called it a crazy cottage," Jason said. "It seems pleasant."

"Oh, I've nothing against the cottage, just the fake," Daniel smiled thinly.

Sean shook his head. He was glad he had no blood relatives alive, considering how much his two oldest friends griped about theirs, admitted and not.

"So, I hear you want to be legal," Adam said, deciding that getting down to it might be the best course of action.

"That we do," Matthew said. "We've heard how have done so for the ghosts here, and it sounds like a practical move. Is there a problem?"

Candy caught her boss' eye. "Citizenship?"

"Exactly right," the lawyer nodded. "I have not passed the bar in England, which is where I assume you will want your national allegiance?"

"I did start out in this country," Jim Brett shrugged. "So, I've got nothing against being a legal citizen again."

"Ninety percent of our work is in Europe," Simon said. "Therefore, you would become even more of liability if you followed such a course of action."

"Even more? You sawed-off little - "

Thunder crashed. "Silence," Daniel ordered. "Rule number one, this is MY ship, and MY home. If you can not behave in a civilized manner, you walk the plank."

By now, Dash had returned from putting the baby down, but with the raised voices and thunder going on, Jenny, Carolyn, and Dave were on their feet, hurrying to check on her.

"You also walk it if you undo my hard work getting that little girl to go to sleep," Dash mumbled.

"Now that your attention has been refocused," Adam cut back in, "let's see if we can come up with a solution. It may be impossible, but if I dare quote our favorite guru, it might be doable."

None of the actors reacted to the phrase, so it was likely they did not know Fontenot.

"If you become legal citizens of the United States, on paper, at least, you can then have a basis from which to acquire a dual citizenship, or renounce your ties to this land, and just be citizens of England or where have you." He frowned. "Candy, one of us needs to see if that can be acquired through the English embassy in the United States. It can wait until Monday. It'd be the final step. I would try to find you a barrister in the U.K. to pull it off, but we don't know who could be trusted with the information concerning your life status."

"We don't have an attorney," Amos said. "Never planned on coming up with this notion." Peering down his nose at Adam, he asked, "So, how long will we be here?"

"Minimum, two weeks, like as not, more. Someone can show you how to get to my office Monday morning. Talk to Candy about what my earliest free appointment is."

"We can't do it today? Or tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"It is already late today, and I was in the middle a project, which would be easier if someone would find out something I want to know," he glanced at Jess.

"Uh-uh."

"Had to try. The painting is Tristan's job, I just wanted to get a few things done on the nursery myself," he shrugged. "And, tomorrow is the Sabbath. I have a standing appointment with Blackie."

"Church?" Simon said, as if it was a new idea.

"It has been - a while," Paul frowned.

"My old dad would tan my hide, if it was tannable, if he knew how long," Jim admitted.

"All are welcome," Blackie invited with a smile. "Ghosts, humans, aliens, you name it."

"We might show up," Amos allowed.

"Couldn't hurt us," Matthew agreed. "We do need to get moved in though."

There was a rap on the door. "I'll let Clay in," Tristan announced. A pop later, he was at the door, letting it swing open, apparently unaided. When Claymore failed to freak as he entered, the boy's face fell. Claymore must be either too wrapped up in potential profits or had become inured to such tame tricks over the years. Blast it.

"Oh, there you are. I've got the papers here. They were in my car. If you'll just sign-"

"Perhaps Adam should look them over - " Bronwyn suggested.

"I can be trusted," Claymore huffed.

"So can we," Matthew said.

"Then, it will not hurt for him to check," she insisted.

"Hand them here," Adam sighed.

"You see, it's standard," the little man stated flatly.

"You're right, it is. No worries. Sign away," Adam said blandly after a quick scan.

"Ha."

Daniel smirked secretively. It was always nice to know one's work was effective.

"Mind if I ask one thing?" Barnaby asked quietly.

"Of course not. Go ahead," Carolyn said.

"You're all going to be here a while, it sounds like. Now, our ghosts, hope that's not an offensive term, do have - occupations, family, and so on. Aren't you going to be - well- bored?"

Adam, Lynne, and Blackie suppressed shudders. Sig was the most apt to getting bored, and they had all suffered the effects of those spells during which he would organize everything that did not get out of his way. Their files were always put in an order none of them could figure out afterwards.

"We had not thought about that," Jason frowned.

"Rule number two," Daniel intoned, "is be careful about - ah- romance. There are several ladies in town who - are actively pursuing entanglements, and they are not the best choices for such pursuits."

"In layman's terms," Blackie said, "watch out for land sharks."

"You call that a layman's term?" Amos grumbled. "Speaking for myself, very few women seem to appreciate an older countenance."

"Oh, don't put yourself down," Bronwyn chided. "But, he is right. If a Mrs. Sharpe or Hasslepick- er- Jackha- Blast it, Tristan, what is that wretched girl's name? You, Candy, Dave, and so forth have called her so many things, I have no idea!"

"Penelope Hassenhammer," Carolyn provided, barely holding in a giggle. She really should have squelched that habit long ago, but it was just so funny.

"Thank you. Avoid her, and her mother who wants to marry her off."

"Well, now that you've taken away the ladies, what are we supposed to do for the next month or so?" Paul asked.

"I guess we could put up shelves," Jason quipped.

"Son, there aren't that many walls that are shelfless," Jim sighed.

"What, no words of wisdom from your old dad?" Simon asked.

"He never faced this situation. His best advice would be get outta town," the American actor retorted.

"Ahem."

"Rob, you did say that there are not many people riding during the winter months," Bronwyn began.

"My brother, his shipmates, and I have it covered," Siegfried blustered.

"Aahaheraham," Claymore gargled again, more emphatically.

"Claymore, I hadn't planned on going back to work today, but you're coming home with us. Sounds like I need to look at your throat," Lynne frowned. "Blast it, you were supposed to avoid infection after that bout of pneumonia."

"I feel fine," he snapped.

"Take note of that, " the Captain interjected. "By his own testimony, he is well."

"I was trying to get your attention," Claymore went on, frowning fiercely. "I have an idea."

"Another notable event," Daniel muttered.

"What, Claymore?" Martha asked.

"Well, you guys are actors, right? And, the leading man and leading lady have been taken out of the picture on the play we're working on, so why couldn't you fill in?"

"I'm no' wearing a dress again," Paul announced, crossing his arms over his broad chest, his brogue becoming pronounced in indignation.

"No one would want you to, and that was over four hundred years ago, man. Let it rest. Women are in the theatre now," Matthew chided.

Jess caught Molly's eye. _HIM - as a woman?_ the teacher mouthed.

Molly shook her head. She thought it odd too. Exceedingly so.

"Well, we could check off the role of Hal anyway," Claymore said. "I don't suppose you have a lady ghost that would be Madge?"

"_Someone_ ran off ours," Jason rolled his eyes.

"For not the first time," Simon added, glaring at Jim and Paul.

"We all have our share of failed liaisons with the fairer sex," Matthew admitted. "Including you, Simon, Jason."

"Well, still, one of you could be Hal," Claymore insisted.

"And, what would the rest of us do?" Amos asked.

"Townsfolk?" he suggested.

"It's not a bad idea," Bronwyn said. "Jim, you have the right accent."

"Will you be Madge?" he grinned.

"Heavens, no. You'll have to knock a few years off, and everyone thinks of me as being - older than that. Besides, we never had any spark," she blushed. "We'll find a Madge, somewhere. It's a good idea. The primary players all need help. Harold, Miss Rosemary, Millie, Alan, Bomber, Flo. Martha, you're the only one I can count on to get it right."

"Thanks," Martha said. "FYI, Miss Rosemary is the land shark, guys."

"Fitting," Simon sniffed.

"Exactly," Siegfried agreed.

There was a tense silence, then, Claymore fumbled, "Well, you know, if part of the problem is solved, that's - well- something. I bet we can find other stuff to keep you guys from going bonkers. Can't be worse than having a ghost ship ... er... "

"Why don't Rob and Ishowyouthetheater," Bronwyn rambled, sensing the unease. "Itsjustapopaway."

"Bronwyn," Siegfried smiled, "slow down."

"Oh, dear. Come along. It's quite nice."

"We would love to," Matthew said. "Lead on, good lady."

When they had vanished, collective breaths were let out.

"Interesting," Martha noted.

"In the curse sense?" Candy asked.

"Oh, I dunno," Adam drawled. "Bout time someone besides Blackie had people coming from far and wide to consult him."

"I still have the lock on aliens," the pastor shot back.

"Give him time, I'm sure he'll need my skills," Adam replied loftily.

"What happened to humility?" Jess asked her nephew.

"I'll repent," Blackie shrugged.

"It would make a great sermon topic, you know, old son," Dash mused, stroking his chin contemplatively. "Perhaps, oh, tomorrow?"

Blackie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, and have the printer scream at me for having to change the programs and reprint them triple quick? Not to mention the budget committee having spasms over the second printing cost. No thank you. That is IF I could pull a sermon out of the hat just like that." He snapped his fingers.

"Well, Daniel IS good at rush print jobs," Carolyn giggled.

"Don't remind me," Claymore moaned. "Was it okay to rent to them, really? You aren't going to - you know - do anything to me, are you? I could maybe find a - a loophole, or something and kick them to the curb. Not that I'm good at getting rid of -"

"Quit while you're ahead, Claymore," Martha suggested.

The Captain sighed. "I would prefer that they not be here, yes, but ghosts are more difficult to run off than humans, and Bronwyn does seem to vouch for their character. We will simply have to trust her judgement."

"I promise, Dad, I'll do my part to move things along fast," Candy said.

"We both will," Adam nodded, shooting his wife a silent apology for any potential late nights. "Of course, if they are signed on for this play- that is a factor in how long they stay. If the two of us work hard, we might get them legal before it's over with."

Claymore paled. "I - I - I wasn't thinking. I - it took you a long, long time to get him-" he pointed at his "uncle" wildly, "legal. So, I assumed ... "

"I'd quote that old saw about assumptions, but if you make one it does not affect me in the slightest," the lawyer noted dryly. "And, it might well take as long as the play runs. I've never tried to make six ghosts legal at once." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Tris, while I'm on a roll, want me to just make it a fell swoop?"

Tristan shrugged. "If it's easier for you both."

"We'll see." He shook his head. "But, if there's a way to quash the publicity, I'd appreciate it."

"We'll work on it," Sean promised.

"Thank you."

"AAahherm," Claymore cleared his throat again.

"Claymore, if you don't quit making those vile noises, I will put you outside," the Captain warned.

"Right. Save them for a worthwhile event," Tristan nodded. "If you really want to make them, I can arrange something."

"That's what I mean. Are you or you," he pointed from Daniel to Tristan, then swept his arm wide, "or any of you gonna - arrange something, in revenge, for renting to them?"

"If I had wanted you to not rent to them, wouldn't I have said don't do it?" Daniel asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I may not exactly want them here, but they are not under my authority, therefore, I can not order them out of town. So, they will stay somewhere, and it will not be in my home."

"I think we all have full houses," Jenny said. "In a good way, but still, adding half a dozen guests would be - tight."

"So, we'll just make the best of things," Carolyn concluded. "After all, they aren't any worse than Aunt Batty or some of the other guests we've had. They might be nice, once we get to know them."

After everyone agreed, to some extent, with her, they all began to leave for their homes.

XXX

Across town, Bronwyn happily showed her old friends her home. Siegfried, feeling rather like a fifth wheel on a tricycle, had made a flimsy excuse and gone on back to Jess and Adam's home after only a short time.

"It's impressive, for a one-horse town venue," Simon noted near the end of the tour.

"Oh, we have many more horses than that," Bronwyn retorted. "A whole stable full."

"Your friends are quite interesting," Amos remarked, tapping the stage with his cane. "Not many mortals would handle a ghost invasion so calmly. Granted, they live with one, but still ... it's darn unusual."

"They are a rare group. I'm fortunate to know them," Bronwyn smiled.

"Aye, that they are," Paul said under his "breath."

"Gotta agree with ya on that, old timer," Jim nodded. "For one thing, I get the sense the ghosts all have more power than we do, but they are younger than most of us."

"Indeed," Matthew agreed.

"They sleep , too," Jason said.

"Impressive, but I don't mean that," Paul muttered, crossing his arms grimly.

"You mean, the women aren't oohing and ahing over your physique?" Amos asked, aiming straight to the point.

"Nay, well, sorta. They weren't all that awed by any of us."

Smothering a grin at his pout, Bronwyn pointed out, "I realize you lot are not female, so perhaps can not see this, but Daniel, Sean, Dash, Fontenot- who you have not met, Tris, and Sig, not to mention their mortal men, are - impressive in their own rights. What's more, they love them."

After considering, Paul shrugged. "Aye, they say love is blind."

XXX

"Well, Charlie, what do you think of it all?" Lynne asked as she dropped beside him on the sofa where he was examining their gifts.

"Most interesting, my dear. The new curtains fail to charm me, but fortunately, there are some more intriguing items - "

Choking down a half-embarrassed laugh, the doctor shook her head. "No, I mean about Bronwyn's friends?"

"We are on our honeymoon until you return to work, and even then, why would I wish to discuss other men?" he asked, turning to meet her eyes.

"Because, they're new and different, and I have no interest in them beyond seeing how this all plays out. I hope it won't mean losing a friend." A troubled look overcame her face. "Or having Sig's heart get broken. My files can't take another round of organizing. And I still haven't found -"

Suddenly, Linden found she could not speak because Dash's lips were in her way. "So," he said after a moment, "you are not wishing you'd - waited to see who else might come a'haunting?"

"Will you stay solid long enough for me to sock you for the very idea?" she scolded. "Dash, look, I admit, there have been times, one or two, when you've made me bonkers - in a less than good way, that is. And, you can be a little bit proud, but you are also kind, charming, handsome, and put up with me, make me feel special and happy. But, none of those reasons, nor the fact that you are a ghost with, as Jenny would say, cool powers, is why I married you. We fit, I doubt I'd fit with any of those guys. And they aren't all handsome. If you're looking for a way out, forget it. Like Adam said, only way out is through the basement." Looking utterly annoyed, she kissed him again. "So, there."

"Aye, aye, milady."

XXX

If it was true that great minds thought alike, then across Schooner Bay, Carolyn was proving it true even as Dr. Avery-Dashire was reassuring her husband, Carolyn came up behind Daniel to place her arms around him.

"Why don't you seem to like Bronwyn's friends?"

He had felt her approach, so was not startled, merely drew her around to snuggle against his side. "It is not so much a question or like or dislike, my dear."

"Then what is it? You can not be jealous. They are intriguing. I've never met real actors before, not outside a school or community drama company. And, it is nice to make new friends."

"Some might consider them attractive," Daniel remarked.

"Really? I couldn't see them for looking at you," she jested. Then seriously added, "Okay, yes. Several of them are easy to look at, but Daniel, really. From the moment I saw your portrait, and it's not even the best likeness of you, I was immunized against seeing other men as more pleasing to the eye than perhaps a good piece of art. In case you have not noticed, your crew and Fontenot look pretty darn good, too, and you've never tensed up to have me around them. Trust me, darling."

"I do. And, the fact remains that we have the secrecy issue under control. I do not know how discrete these chaps are."

"Well, if they were blabbermouths, we would seen pictures of them on the cover of some scandal sheet by now. They might chase any available woman in town, but I doubt she'll know they are ghosts."

"I pray you are right, my love," he answered gravely. "I am also relieved both our daughters are happily married." Shaking his head, he smiled. "I never dreamed the day would come when I would become the protective father."

"You're just now realizing this?" Carolyn laughed. "More than once, I thought poor Tris would be made a twice over ghost, if such things exist."

"To the best of my knowledge, they do not," the Captain assured her. "My objection to Tristan was that he reminded me entirely too much of myself at his age, and that is someone I would hardly want my daughter dating." He winked. "Of course, that must be part of his appeal."

"Probably. But, no worries. Candy and Jenny's hearts are taken completely, and I don't think either of them really were overly awed by these new guys. As far as I know, Jenny's only had eyes for Dave since day one; and Candy's infatuations have been limited to Mark Helmore ... "

A hint of thunder escaped.

"Thom, Tristan, and - don't thunder- Adam."

"Our Adam? Or that lad who played baseball with her?" Daniel asked in surprise. "And, what do you mean? She dated several - complete twits of boys."

"But, she didn't care about the twits, and yes, our Adam. It didn't last long, but not long after we met him, while Tristan was off teaching Elroy, she thought Adam was completely awesome." Carolyn paused to roll her eyes. "Still does, but not in that way. By Valentine's Day that year, she was over it."

Daniel shook his head. "I never realized."

"None of us were meant to. She was still a little - humiliated after the whole Helmore affair."

The ghost shook his head. "Blast. I'm the one who felt abashed over that. Thinking you were going to marry - "

Carolyn laughed. "You were noble, and dare I say it- sw-"

"Madam, I am NOT sweet," he reminded her as he kissed her.

"That is open for debate, my dear Captain, but if I win, it will be a secret."

"Deal."

They laughed, all thoughts of other ghosts forgotten.

XXX

No one was overly surprised when the new ghosts did not make it to church the next day. To be honest, Blackie was relieved; he had anticipated being critiqued on his sermon delivery by them, and Adam had been concerned about how to explain who they were.

Monday morning, Adam and Candy found them waiting in their office, eager to get on with things.

That evening, there was a rehearsal for _Picnic. _Molly and Sean lingered to watch after their time running through _I Do, I Do_. They were both curious to see how it went.

The ghosts were the first to arrive.

"We could have stayed longer at Adam's," Simon insisted as they entered. "There is no reason for us all to show up for this rehearsal, since only the role of Hal needs to be filled."

"Bronwyn said that she wasn't sure who could handle the part better, Jim, Jason, or Paul," Matthew shrugged. "So, each of them is going to run lines with various cast members and see which one has a better handle on it. Jim does have the American voice, naturally, but you and Paul have always been good with accents, and Jason to quote her, has the moves. Whatever that means."

"I can dance," Jason said. "Very important for this play that is."

"And we are here for what reason, Matthew?" Simon asked again.

"Because we did not pay that miser to hook up the telly, and there isn't anything on it worth seeing in any case," Matthew snapped testily.

"Just observe and don't interfere," Paul suggested.

"Sometimes I wonder why we all stick together," Amos grumbled.

Bronwyn sailed over, with the O'Casey's trailing in her wake. "No one else will put up with you lot, simple as that. Now, honestly, Simon, Amos, you've both directed in the past. I could use a pointer or two, perhaps." She smiled. "And - oh - Margaret, you're early. Come meet some - old friends of mine."

"Watch the old line, darlin', " Jim winked.

Mrs. Sharpe's eyes lit up as her gaze fell on the array of men. Watching this, Sean had to suppress a snort of laughter.

_If you think she's bad, just wait until Penelope gets here, love,_ Molly thought at him.

As the day's work ended for the assorted cast members, they all began to file into the theater. Even the attention loving specters began to tire of being stared at by the townsfolk.

Finally, Bronwyn clapped her hands for attention. "As you all know, Mike and Linda are out of commission for a while, but that's no reason to cancel our plans, especially since my - long-time friends have shown up and are willing to give us a hand. Instead of a regular rehearsal, Paul, Jim, and Jason are going to be auditioning. Penny, you're playing Millie, and Hal does have several scenes with her. So, would you come on up here and run lines with these gentlemen? Then, we'll try the dance scene. We have to recast Madge- auditions for her will be held Wednesday. Let every eligible young lady know, please. For tonight ... I'll be Madge."

Things went halfway well during Penny's performance with Jason and Jim, but when Paul came up, she lost her voice, apparently, and just kept staring at him. After some prompting, she got through the scene. The first two men seemed to be clearly irritated with her, as if they would cheerfully tell her to jump off the roof or play in traffic. The dance went better, as Bronwyn liked all three and was not awed by a one of them. Since there was still time left, a few more scenes with various characters were tried, then Claymore, Sean, Molly, and Bronwyn consulted. With little debate, Paul was chosen to be Hal. It was simply easier to believe that a girl on the verge of winning the catch of the town would drop it all for a guy like him than the other two, if one went by looks alone anyway.

XXX

Wednesday afternoon, the full Beacon staff had assembled at the Farnon home to give the week's paper a final proof before sending it to the printer when the phone rang. Absently, Daniel floated it over to Jenny.

"Who needs one of those new cordless things with you guys around?" Dave remarked quietly.

Jenny waved at him to shush. "Oh, hi, Uncle Ed."

"Afternoon, Jenny. Is Mrs. Gregg there?"

"Yes. We decided to have the staff meeting here, so we wouldn't need to get a baby-sitter."

"Thought so, since I called the Beacon and Gull Cottage first, and no one answered."

"Hang on." Jenny let the machine go so that it could drift across the room to her foster-mother.

"Hi, Ed. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Gregg. Thought I'd give you a hot story tip," the constable replied, and she could hear the grin in his voice.

"Oh?"

"Yes'm. You know Miss Bronwyn's holding auditions today at the theater, and I actually had to send out a deputy to handle crowd control. The line is a sight, let me tell you. Haven't seen anything like this since the photo you took of the line for that science fiction movie. Just about every woman in town is lined up and all decked out in her best finery."

"You have got to be kidding," Carolyn stated in wonder.

"Nope. Martha said that the gh- er- guy they cast as the lead fellow is something to see, and I guess she was right. Paul something or other."

"Well, I guess," Carolyn admitted. "Compared to some, but compared to others, maybe not so much."

"I guess I'll see for myself. Figure it might get interesting down there. If there's a hair pulling, someone needs to be there to break it up."

Carolyn laughed. "Now, that sounds like a story. We may send someone down there. Thanks, Ed."

"Sure thing, ma'am."

"What have those actors done now?" Daniel asked.

"Not them, the ladies of Schooner Bay are all - more enthused about working opposite them than they are our local boys, and have turned out en masse to audition," Carolyn reported. "Ed thought it might be newsworthy, at least the line queued up to try out could be."

"Are there enough girls around Jenny and Candy's ages to have that big a line?" Barnaby asked with a frown.

"You'd have to ask Claymore for the census," Dave answered, "but maybe a total of fifty, maybe seventy-five. I guess that could be a pretty big line, if they all turned out."

"Well, not all of them are there," Jenny reminded him. "Sheesh. You'd think no one in town had ever seen a good-looking guy. I suppose you all will have to get out more."

"I hope I'm included in the you all," Dave remarked, glancing at the playpen. "Glad we don't need to worry about her on that score, yet. Uh- do you think she saw the phone fly?"

"I checked to make sure she was occupied," Daniel answered.

"I'm sure it's a lost cause," Sean shook his head. "We'll just have to make it clear that she does not discuss flying phones, vanishing grandpas, and floating on the ceiling uncles outside the home."

"So, do we send someone with a camera down to the playhouse to get a shot?" Barnaby asked. He appreciated that the real writers in the group tried to keep him in the loop and let him make decisions as publisher, but they were the experts.

"Too late for this week's edition," Dave said. "But, we could run it next week."

"Aye. It is not like we have a huge mass of news to pare down," Sean agreed.

"I'll do it," Dave said, rising. "If that's okay. I can drop off the final copy to the printer at the same time. If you or Jenny went, Carolyn, the starlets might think they had more competition."

As he went to get the camera, Carolyn mused, "True, but I AM curious about how it will go."

"And me saying that Molly and I could observe and report back would not suffice, would it, Carrie?" Sean asked with a half smile.

"What do you think?" the Captain asked rhetorically.

"No arguments?" Carolyn asked.

"My dear, after all this time, I have learned several things about women, one in particular," he replied with mock graveness. "Among them, telling you 'no' is a sure way to get you to do something."

She wrinkled her nose at him, but did not dispute the claim.

Less than an hour later, the Greggs, Sean, and Dave witnessed the truth of Ed's claims.

"There are more women here than are in the target age range," Dave commented as he snapped a picture. "I mean, uh- Madge was supposed to be around Jen's age, right? A few are more like Jess'. Er - not that she's old, but she's not college age, either."

"In the movie, she looked older," Carolyn shrugged. "So, maybe it could work. After all, how often do you see a fourteen-year-old girl playing Juliet, outside of high school?"

"I'm glad we know the boss here," Sean observed as they snuck around the back to reach the entrance to Bronwyn's apartment. "Hate to navigate that line."

Carolyn tapped on the door, but got no answer.

The Captain looked around, made sure no one was looking, then popped inside to ask Bronwyn to come open the door, or to give him permission to do so. Moments later, he swung the door open to let his family inside.

Bronwyn was backstage, pacing. "Maybe one of you can help me out. How am I supposed to test that many women in one blasted night?" she asked as her friends came over. "It's not like a written exam that they could all take at once."

"You could send everyone away over a certain age?" Daniel suggested.

"And risk offending them and possible lawsuits for age discrimination? I think not. Adam's got enough to do."

"Maybe ... could you divide them into groups and have your acting friends each take a section?" Carolyn wondered.

"That's an idea." Bronwyn barked out a laugh. "You know, I bet half of them will leave if they don't get to work with Paul."

The actors chose that moment to appear. "Obviously, they do not know him," Simon said.

The taller man glared. "And none of them would show up for you."

"Shut up, you two," Amos growled. "I agree with Mrs. Gregg. Bronwyn, you divide them into five groups. We'll each pick the best of our set and Paul can test with the winners."

"Since Madge works with more cast members than just Hal, we can divide it further. I could read Flo or Millie," Bronwyn mused, tapping her cheek with one finger. "I don't suppose you four could test a set each?"

"I know nothing about acting," Dave said.

"I suppose I could, but I'm not sure I'm a judge," Sean shrugged.

"Same here. My acting experience is not vast," Carolyn nodded.

"All we can do is try," Daniel reluctantly assented. "However, the paper does need to be taken to the printers."

"There's no need for you all to help. We divide sixty women six ways," Matthew said thoughtfully, "which leaves us each ten to try out. Give them each a three minute reading, and voila."

"Sixty is it?" Paul beamed.

"Yep," Jim nodded. "I counted on the way in."

"So, shall we get this on the road, or do we just keep chin-wagging?" Jason asked, slapping his hands together.

"We get it going," Bronwyn said. She paused to shoot her Schooner Bay friends an irritated glance. "If you should see Mr. Matthews Senior, tell him I could have used his help in all this."

There was a pause, during which Daniel adjusted his sleeves uneasily, then Carolyn said, "Well, it's been a lot of catch-up for him, with Lynne back from her honeymoon, getting the office re-opened, and so on."

"Hmph."

"We will be sure and pass on your message," Daniel said with a nod.

"Before we go out there," Sean said, "how is that project of yours going? The one with Adam?"

The new ghosts looked at each other. Finally, Amos said tersely, "Slowly."

After a moment, Daniel noted, "It is quite a process. Creating a full biography, getting official papers, etcetera, etcetera."

"That it is," Sean nodded. "And there are several of ye."

"It would go faster if some of us could decide between being young and having impressive resumes'," Jim drawled, glancing at Paul. "Like, how you can't possibly have acted in two hundred different plays and still be just twenty-four. Not adult roles anyway. Maybe if you started out as a kid, but all of Shakespeare, a handful of Marlowe's, some Christies, and so forth?"

"Pipe down, you two," Amos snapped. "Bronwyn's letting the horde in, and we don't want to let any cats out of any bags."

"Just so," Matthew nodded.

"Well, I'm going to run over to the printer's," Dave said. "I'll be back ASAP."

By the time he returned, Carolyn and the two seamen were ready to go home. Bronwyn had the try-outs well in hand. Despite the predictions, very few of the women had been discouraged when it was announced that they would not all be testing with Paul, since the majority of the ghosts were rather handsome.

Around nine, Bronwyn knocked on Gull Cottage's door. "I thought I would bring word of who is playing Madge. Suzy McNair."

"Oh, the little girl who lost her tooth at Jonathan's birthday party," Carolyn smiled.

"Otherwise known as the Mongol invasion of Gull Cottage," Daniel remarked dryly.

"Oh?" Bronwyn asked, then shrugged. "She's not a great fit for the role, but I fear no one is. It is a case of picking the least bad actress rather than the best good one."

"I could offer to - improve it, if you have the need," Daniel smiled.

"No!" Carolyn exclaimed. "Inge is a better playwright than Claymore. I've always rather liked _Bus_ _Stop_."

"I would not appreciate that either," Bronwyn sniffed. "I have heard about that incident, sir. And, I've never been fond of improvisation."

"If you reconsider ... " Daniel's eyes twinkled.

"I will not."

Carolyn looked at her friend. "Daniel, we've been poor hosts. We haven't offered Bronwyn anything to drink. Could you get some coffee, tea, or something, please?"

He started to protest that he did not do women's work, but caught the look on his wife's face. "I could do with a spot of brandy. Bronwyn?"

"Oh, anything is fine," she said dismissively, then remembering her manners added, "Thank you."

When he popped out, Carolyn asked, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing at all, I'm just a little drained. Not all ghosts are as skilled as your Captain at being solid."

Carolyn raised one brow.

Bronwyn sighed. "Did you invent that look and let Adam use it, or the reverse? Very well. I am concerned. I thought Siegfried and I had ... worked things out, decided to be friends again, but he's been avoiding me of late."

"Well, he has been edgy about being around Margaret ... " Carolyn suggested.

"But, he still would come see me away from the play," the actress fretted. "This last week, he's been - scarcer."

"Perhaps he thought you were busy, with your friends?" Carolyn inclined her head thoughtfully. "The few times I dated a man other than Daniel, during those first two years, he would become very absent, unless he was trying to break us up. Or even when he just suspected. When he thought I was in love with Mark Helmore, he was ready to stand aside gracefully, and he did the same when he decided I'd be better off with Blair."

"The infamous Blair Thompson?" Bronwyn half-laughed. "Good heavens. Wait- Siegfried thinks I'm in love with - with- which one? Oh, goodness. They're more like - family than anything else." She thought about Dash's remarks on that subject, then amended her word, "In the best sense, of course. Most of the time. Romance? That'd be like you falling for - Sean or Dash."

"Still, he needs to know that," Carolyn said.

Shaking her head, Bronwyn dropped to a chair. "Blasted man is highly intelligent, but he can be so blasted thick."

Daniel reappeared. "Which member of my sex needs defending?"

"Siegfried," Carolyn replied.

That provoked a frown. "Well, that is a little difficult, at times, I grant you, but in general, he is a good man."

"Oh, I won't dispute that," Bronwyn agreed, taking the chamomile tea Daniel had decided might be better for her mood than anything else. "But, he can be exasperating."

"This is true," the seaman nodded carefully.

"Just think about it," Carolyn softly advised.

"Yes. Of course, but I may try to kill him for giving me one more thing to worry about. I do not have a good feeling about this play."

When she had gone, Daniel poured the Madeira and murmured, "My dear, I am so grateful our courtship was so- trouble-free."

Clinking glasses with him, Carolyn smiled, "As am I. Did we ever make-up for the dispute over - "

Shaking his head, the Captain said, "Absolutely not."

"I haven't said which one," she laughed.

"No matter. I'm sure we need to make-up a little more, over a kiss or two."

XXX

Bronwyn's fears seemed to be justified, as Thursday's rehearsal did not go well either. Although Paul did have a role to keep him occupied, five other ghosts were restless. Therefore, Simon, Amos, and Matthew were trying to "help" Bronwyn direct. She was used to Claymore's well-intentioned "advice," but adding in three other voices was too much. Jim and Jason were at loose ends, and as a result, their nervousness gave off bad "vibes" for want of a better term. It did not help things that Siegfried was making himself absent and being so snappish that Adam was considering an exorcism to get him out the Pierce home, if the Englishman failed to stop being a bear about things. Lynne was worried that she had mortally offended her former tenant, even though she had not evicted him. He had offered to move after she and Dash eloped.

By Friday, Daniel had decided it was time to do something to decompress the entire situation, so a poker night was arranged on the spur of the moment. It had been a while since they had held one, what with Dash on his honeymoon, Tristan and Ed working on Jess' nursery, the paper, the play, and the guests.

Only fifteen minutes into the event, Carolyn caught the Captain's eye and smiled. Things just felt right again. Siegfried was there and had managed to relax. Tristan was holding forth with some outrageous story that had all the women laughing. Bronwyn's smile had returned. Everyone was having a good time, even the newcomers.

Adam had just won the first hand, as usual, when there was a knock on the door. "Fontenot?" Martha wondered, starting to rise from the rocker where she was knitting.

"He does always knock," Carolyn agreed.

"And, he has not been around much, darn him," Lynne added.

"Hey!" Dash yelped.

"You're still my favorite ghost to look at, Charlie," she retorted. "And only for others."

"I'll get it. I need to be useful," Blackie grinned. "Haven't done my good deed for the day."

He glanced out the peephole, then frowned. "I do not think it's Fontenot, unless you guys can look like girls."

"Not hardly," Daniel chuckled.

Shrugging, the young pastor opened the door. "Good evening?" He took a moment to get a good look at the woman. She was fairly young, perhaps slightly older than Jenny, with dark, short hair, angry green eyes, and was definitely not a specter. His ghost-dar did not even ping.

"Is this Gull - " she began, peering around him, then broke off. "Damn and blast, I knew it. What the Hell do you jerks think you are doing here?" Blackie stepped aside barely in time to avoid being trampled by her charge.

If there was any question as to which jerks she was berating, the guilty looks on Amos, Simon, Matthew, Paul, Jim, and Jason's miens would have settled it.

"Now, Bree, dear girl," Amos began paternally.

"Don't you 'dear girl' me! I've been going out of my mind with worry!"

"How did you find us?" Matthew asked.

"I found the notes and maps. You have got to take handwriting lessons. It was almost a code, it was so illegible!"

Jason waved for her attention. "Ah, Bree, there's a - man of the cloth present. Not to mention a child."

Daniel slid a look at his wife. Softly he rumbled, "And you worried once about MY language, my dear?"

"Point taken."

Bree gulped and looked around. "Er ... "

Blackie had walked into the living room by now to stand with his arms folded and a small grin on his face beside his cousin, Thom. "Hello. Name's Blackwood O'Ryan. Reverend Blackwood O'Ryan."

Bree turned to stare. "Where's the collar?"

"Wrong denomination. I flunked obedience and became Presbyterian. The other two vows didn't appeal much either, come to think of it."

Bree's face turned red. "Sorry. I - er- do they know who you guys are?" she looked at the nearest ghost, Simon.

"Indeed."

"Ghosts don't bother us one bit here," Carolyn added with a smile.

"Speak for yourself," Claymore sniffed.

For a moment, the young woman looked taken aback, then recovered her fire. "Good, then I can speak freely." She swept the six ghosts with a hard stare. "HOW do you think I felt to come back to the hotel and find you all just - GONE? I thought MAYBE they just went to look around, or something. Or maybe some of you were hiding from certain FANS who are under the impression you might be marrying them?" The glare focused itself on Paul. "But, after thirty-six hours, I figured there was more to it than that, so I went into your suite, and found all the notes. Schooner Bay, Gull Cottage. Captain Gregg. Lawyer. Maine. And the maps with various routes to the United States written out. I couldn't have figured out if you were going to Schooner Bay or Sacramento without those."

"Did you not find the note?" Matthew asked nervously. "The one addressed to you?"

"Er, I sorta found it in my pocket. I thought I had grabbed the map, but I got that instead," Jim admitted before she could speak.

Barnaby smirked. Nice to have something like that happen to someone else.

"Dolt," Simon snapped.

"Watch it, English," Jim snarled back.

"PIPE DOWN all of you!" Bree yelled. "Note or no note, you can't just go off abandoning a girl and taking off for a foreign country like that. It's - it's - aayaaayi!"

Her diatribe ended in a yelp worthy of Claymore as thunder rattled and an ice cube sailed out of Jess' water glass to go down Bree's collar.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU - JERKS DID THAT?"

"Sounded like Danny's thunder," Dash noted.

"I'd have to agree. Molly's is a bit more - soprano," Sean nodded.

"I admit to that," Daniel said pleasantly. "I have never been fond of noise."

"And so you put ICE down my back?" Bree demanded.

"No, that jerk would be me," Tristan said calmly. "One, you needed cooling off. Two, " he paused to nod to Adam, "my Captain has made his views on noise clear over the years. Three, as has been pointed out, we have a child present, two if Jess' son or daughter can hear in there. Fourth, the man who raised me taught me tantrums are inappropriate anywhere, but especially in someone else's home. You got off easy. I'd have been cleaning the pig's pen for a week after such a display."

Siegfried's eyes got wide as his brother quoted him.

"Someday, Tris, you have to tell us what it is with you and PIGS," Candy laughed. "That does make grounding sound good though."

"What's to tell?" Siegfried answered for him. "I hated dealing with the filthy creatures, and my brother did as well. Fortunately for me, he misbehaved just often enough that I got a few breaks from it by making dealing with the disgusting things his punishment."

"We might need to consider a pig or two, for future use in that area," Adam mused.

"Not only no, but HECK no," Jess brightly dissented.

"Ahem. Pigs or no pigs," Bree picked up her spiel again, "it was rude of them to abandon me. If they want to fire me, then just do it. Don't go skulking off." By now, she was so angry that her clipped, British accent was laced with tears.

"Fire you?" Amos exclaimed. "What gave you that idea?"

"Leaving like that."

"My dear woman, had you read the note, excuse me, if you had the opportunity to read the note, you would have seen why we left, and that since you had mentioned not having even a day off in several years, we thought it would be a good chance for you to take some," Simon admonished, frowning at Jim.

"Hey, you were the one in a rush!" the American countered.

"Guys, it is not good, as the kid there pointed out," Jason suggested, "to have a fight in front of everyone."

"Been a ghost one hundred and seventeen years," Tristan muttered, "but still, I get little to zero respect."

"Maybe we should make introductions?" Barnaby spoke up. "Sort out who is a ghost, who's not, and so on for the - young lady?"

"Yes, of course," Carolyn said, and went around the room doing that, though it was clear from the slightly bewildered expression on her face that Bree barely took in the names. She then paused to let the young woman speak.

"I'm - Bree Montgomery," she said uncomfortably. "Their - uh - portable concierge."

"Manager," Matthew corrected.

"Yeah, right," she snorted.

"I had that job, once, for this lot," Adam grinned. "Then, they got fairly self- sufficient. Tell me, do any of them rouse you from bed at ungodly hours with impossible tasks?"

"Once, Adam, once. And it was not impossible, you did solve it," Dash shook his head.

"How about all the times old spooky woke ME up in the middle of the night?" Claymore asked, but no one paid any attention, a fact that relieved him when he thought about it.

"Quite often, yes," Bree nodded.

"Of course, the living are quite capable of doing the same thing," Blackie noted. "I seem to recall a rather panicky call in the wee hours that I got about a year and a half ago."

"So? It's not every day I see someone go through a ceiling," Jess griped. "Well, it wasn't then, anyway."

"Why don't you take a seat, Miss Montgomery?" Daniel suggested.

"And, do you have luggage somewhere about?" Dash asked.

As she followed Daniel's instructions, Bree blinked, "Yes, on the porch, Mr. - er - " Again, she had to look embarrassed as she could not recall what the handsome ghost's name was.

"Just call me Dash," he grinned. "Almost everyone does."

"Dash. Right. I left it on the porch."

"I'll get it. Someone needs to redeem us," Jason said, popping out, then back a second later with the tapestry case in his hand.

"Speaking of that, since everyone in town knows about you now," Blackie grinned, "you all are invited to attend services Sunday. We have the best choir in New England."

"And the preachin's not bad either," Molly blushed at his implied compliment. She and Sean regularly did solos or duets for the services.

"Aye. You wouldn't believe from how far away people come to listen to Blackie," Sean nodded.

Bree looked a little confused. There seemed to be a whole other conversation going on that she was not privy to, but decided to ignore the sub-text. Instead of asking what they meant, she said, "Well, I can't remember ever taking them to a church, outside of a sightseeing expedition, but it could not hurt them. We'll be there."

"Since when do you speak for us?" Simon huffed.

"Since you hired me to - manage you," she retorted. "Is pride still a deadly sin?" Bree turned to look at Blackie.

"Last time I checked the list had not changed," he said. "But, the printer considers changing the sermon topic after the bulletin has gone to press a crime, at least, if not a sin. So, you will have to make do with the second in my series on Romans."

"Excellent point. We haven't played in Rome in fifteen years," Paul said. "Do you think we could book a tour there?"

"Do whatever you like. Since my opinion and so on does not matter," Bree sniffed.

"Last time I checked, forgiveness was considered a good thing, wasn't it, Padre?" Jim asked.

"Yes, though it does have to be asked for," Blackie nodded.

"We are sorry," Amos said gruffly. "Aren't we?" He frowned at his cast-mates fiercely. "We just got too excited. And, you have wanted a vacation."

"We surely are contrite," Matthew agreed. "Very much so. It was not our intention to hurt you."

"Just to make it easier on you," Jim added. "You know, if we're legal, then you don't have to work as hard."

"Aye," Paul said earnestly.

"Absolutely," Jason bobbed his head. "Don't be mad, Bree. Please?"

"Oh, very well. But don't ever pull this kind of - of - "

"Bilge," the Captain offered.

"Thank you. Bilge again. "

"Where will you be staying?" Martha asked. "I'm Martha, by the way."

Bree smiled gratefully. "I- is this lot at the inn? We usually just get a suite in my name, and they come in invisibly and take the spare room."

"We rented a place from Claymore," Matthew said. "That would be the skinny fellow over there."

"HEY. Bad enough that - that those two," Claymore pointed from Daniel to Tristan, "make my life a misery ... "

"Just returning the favor, dear boy," Daniel murmured.

"But - "

"That wasn't an insult, calm down, Claymore," Lynne instructed. "I'll prescribe EXPENSIVE nerve pills for you yet."

"Oh. Erk."

"It'll be all over town before you've put up your unmentionables that a pretty young woman is staying in a house with six men if you bunk with them," Martha shook her head. "Especially after the stir they have caused. We do not want the gossip gals to get wound up."

"I - is there an inn?" Bree asked tiredly.

"Yes, but why go that route? Between us all, there's bound to be a spare room," Martha said.

"I do not have to sleep," Bronwyn said. "I do enjoy it, but it is not a necessity. You could take the bed in my apartment, at the theater."

"You're a ghost, too? I haven't sorted out ... wait- sleep?" Bree looked confused again.

"Spend tonight at our place. It's the least confusing of the whole fleet's," Ed said. "We can work out where is best for you tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks," Bree said, trying to hold in a yawn. For her, it was after midnight as her body was still on English time.

"Are we rehearsing tomorrow, Bronwyn?" Paul asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes." Bronwyn closed her eyes. "Though I think perhaps someone needs to brainwash the women in the cast, most of them anyway, into not noticing YOU."

"No need to be so - harsh," he said in an aggrieved tone.

"Rehearse? What are you all up to?" Bree asked.

"It's only Paul who's up to anything. He's in Bronwyn's play. _Picnic_," Jim said. "Well, it's not HER play. But- "

"I've seen the movie, I know she did not write it," Bree sighed.

"And, it's MY theater," Claymore said.

"Yes, but I am _supposed_ to run it," Bronwyn said. "That is why you hired me. Unfortunately, there simply are not many people with the acting gift in this town."

"You can't expect a silk purse from a sow's ear," Carolyn nodded.

"Let's not bring up pigs," Tristan quipped.

"I think," Martha said, "Ed and I should run along. Bree's had a long flight, not to mention a bit of worry. Would one of you guys be so kind as to just poof her luggage to my guest room?"

"I prefer those modern words Jenny introduced us to, like teleport or beam," Daniel admonished. "Or even that one we heard recently. Transmat. Much more dignified than pop and poof."

"Fine. Would you please do any or all of them, in a dignified way, of course?" Martha amiably countered.

With a wave, Daniel made the bag vanish. "Your guest room is still the second room on the right side of the hall?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Captain."

As the three headed out, Ed called to Adam, "Don't go fleecing the new guys too bad."

Bree stopped. "It's only your first game of the night?"

"Yes," Adam replied tentatively.

"Watch Jim after this. He never wins the first game, but kills you any time afterwards," she warned.

When they were gone, the American scowled. "She really is ticked to give away my secrets."

"It was your fault," Simon insisted.

"Why don't we all just run along?" Matthew asked. "We need to work on our apologies. I have a feeling we will be making them again."

After the second exodus, Dave noted, "Never let it be said that life is boring in this family."

The Captain nodded absently, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Carolyn asked.

"The girl- looks halfway familiar, perhaps less than that ... "

"Indeed," Dash agreed. "I noticed it as well. I swear, I have seen her somewhere before, but I haven't been to England in - we won't get into that, lest I feel like an utter cad for robbing the cradle."

"Keep talking like that, Charlie," Lynne laughed. "I like the idea that marrying me is cradle robbing."

"Did she look familiar to you, Uncle Sean? Tris?" Candy asked.

"Maybe. Slightly," Sean shrugged. "Like Danny said, less than half familiar. A quarter maybe."

"Must be someone ye knew after we were separated, then," Molly said.

"And before I - joined the crew," Tristan shrugged. "Or could have been after. I may have been a crewman back then, but I was not a musketeer until recently. We didn't move in the same circles."

"Maybe we knew her ancestors," the Captain declared. "Must be it. We did meet many people in our travels."

"It's very possible," Sean nodded.

Everyone was quiet, then Thom said, "I think the mood got, forgive the word, killed."

"None of us were murdered," Siegfried chuckled.

"All allegations to the contrary," the Captain winked at his lady.

"Maybe we can try for something over the weekend," Jess said. "I'll admit to being tired. This having a kid thing is tiring."

"Amen," Jenny smiled. "But, worth it. I think being a kid is tiring too." She glanced over at Amberly , who was dozing on Barnaby's lap.

"Why don't you all come over Sunday, after Blackie shuts up?" the doctor teased her nephew.

"You're cooking?" Thom asked warily.

"I CAN cook - a little."

"Let's just come back here," Carolyn said. "I thought a surprise would be ready for you by now, but- there was a delay."

"What?" the newlyweds gasped.

"A wedding gift," Daniel replied.

"You gave us one," Dash chided.

"So? That was just something to fill in until the real one was ready. It's from all of us, really," Carolyn said. "Besides, Dash, if it had not been for you, and yes, Claymore, you too, Daniel and I might not have had a wedding."

"Or two," the ghost smiled. "It is non-returnable, old son," Daniel went on with a stern look belied by his twinkling eyes. "You therefore must accept it. That is an order."

"Aye, aye, sir," the nobleman saluted.

XXX

Saturday afternoon, Barnaby found his way over to Gull Cottage so that Carolyn could read the first draft of his latest chapter. Blackie came along as his older cousin's driver, and for a semi-regular game of chess with Daniel.

While Carolyn read Barnaby's work, he looked over her and Daniel's latest "scribblings."

"You might discourage me, Carolyn," the professor sighed. "You and the Captain are miles, no pun intended, ahead of me in this trade."

"Barnaby, really, we write totally different genres. You can't compare the two, and I like what you have here," she chided.

He looked unconvinced. "Did Claymore tell you he's hit me up to sub for Jess when she goes on maternity leave?"

Mrs. Gregg shook her head. "No, but it does make sense. You are semi-retired, so if Jess wants to come back to it in a few months, you probably would have fewer qualms about stepping aside than if he hired a temporary person and they got established in the job. Like what we went through with Jess. What have you decided?"

"I probably will. I like this town, and I like teaching. History is not my subject, but I wasn't bad at it in school."

Carolyn held her grin in check. He was being overly modest she knew. Lynne had told her how high Barnaby's I.Q. was. "Speaking of likes and dislikes, my husband is vocal on his, but you are more reticent. You have not said how you like our newest visitors."

Barnaby thought about it. "It's really not my place to have an opinion, one way or the other. Just keep Siegfried away from my notes. I can lose things well enough without his help organizing them. There is one thing about them that - bothers is not the word for it. Puzzles, yes, that's the word. Puzzles me."

"What would that be?"

"The oldest looking one, Amos. It's been on my mind that he looks exactly like someone I know, and I finally got it last night when Bree blew in." He fell silent.

"Who?" Carolyn prompted when it was clear he had finished speaking.

"The clothes are different, and he didn't have a cane, I doubt Amos needs his, now anyway. But he looks almost exactly like my dad."

"Think he's related?"

"Possible, I guess. But, Amos is English, and that side of the family is mostly Irish."

Carolyn nodded. "Why did Bree's arrival make it click?" Sometimes, she did have a hard time following Barnaby's thought processes.

He shook his head and picked up her manuscript again. "No reason. I put it together around that time, and was going to ask, but she arrived. So, I forgot it until now, when you asked what I thought of them all. Simon reminds me of a guy I went to college with." Barnaby shook his head. "Nice guy, I guess, but he was always trying to one up everyone, me especially. I get the impression Simon is just like that."

"What about Jim, Paul, Matthew, and Jason?"

"Well, Jason is the easiest to like. Matthew and Jim are not bad, and I really do like Paul."

Carolyn's brows lifted. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Since he showed up, all the women in town who were after me are after him. I guess a - pretty face trumps money, at least long enough for me to breathe a little. Not that I would mind finding a nice lady, but it's not a priority. Getting this book finished is." He shook his head. "Besides, I'd probably want to elope and Lynne's older sister just does not need to yell so much again so soon."

With a laugh, Carolyn agreed and declared he was ready to move on to the next chapter in his novel and they went to the wheelhouse to see how the chess match was progressing.

"You just missed my humiliation, again," Blackie informed them. "Your husband is entirely too good at this."

"I have told you before, I have had many more years of practice than you," the Captain said.

"If our friends from other times and worlds return, I'll see if we can set up a match," the pastor jibed.

"I would be delighted," the ghost smiled.

"Blackie, did you ever meet my father?" Barnaby asked. Now that he had solved his puzzle, he wanted confirmation that he had not been imagining things.

"Uh, I think I was four at the time. At Uncle Alan's memorial service. I really don't remember a lot from then, except being told to keep quiet several times and not to fidget. How sad Aunt Lynne suddenly was. Oh, and Aunt Jess' new shoes hurt, so she slid them off then had a hard time finding them when it was time to go. She paid me a dollar to go under the pew and find them. Why?"

"I thought you might remember if Amos looked like your Uncle Rich, my dad."

"Can't say that I do recall, but I bet Aunt Lynne does. Are you creative geniuses done?"

"Yes," Carolyn said.

"Okay. Well, I guess it is time to go polish the sermon. Thanks for the brain stimulation, Captain."

"Always glad to help," the ghost smiled. "Of course, now I expect a fascinating sermon to display how stimulated your mind has become."

"But, what other kind would I deliver?" Blackie winked. "I am the step-cousin-in-law of Captain Daniel Gregg, after all."

**Sunday**

Of course, the sermon was good; Blackie's high self-standards would not allow for less. As he looked across the rows of pews, he noticed that, true to her word, Bree had herded the ghostly actors to church.

Afterwards, he stood at the exit to shake hands with the congregation, as was his custom. Simon stopped to tell him that the sermon would be improved if he relied solely on the King James Version, not the New International. Jim liked the less formal translation better, whether he genuinely did or just wanted to annoy Simon was up for debate. Matthew complimented him on the delivery, but did offer to give him some breathing exercises that would improve his diction and vocal quality.

Fortunately, the press of bodies coming out forced them to move along before they could dissect Blackie too badly. Bree's glare helped urge them onward as well. When the Farnons reached him, Amberly insisted that he had to hold her, so, with a rueful smile, Dave handed her over. Once the little girl had received her hug, she calmed down and let Jenny take her back, although she'd have preferred to be allowed to walk. It just did not make sense to do so though until they were in more open space.

Finally, the last group of people came through the door. Blackie's peaceful smile almost faded when he saw that it was the Hassenhammers and Margaret Sharpe-Coburn.

"Now, when are you going to take us up on that standing invitation to come over for Sunday brunch?" Darlene chided gushily. "It just breaks my heart to think of a nice young man like you so - so - "

"Lonesome," Margaret finished. "He's such a shy guy. I've invited him often, too, and he never once has taken me up on it."

If she had known how ridiculous her pout looked, surely she would have altered her expression, Blackie decided.

"It really is NO imposition. We would be delighted to have you over," Darlene said through an overly bright smile. "Penny especially."

Blackie could feel his face freezing as he glanced over their heads, straining both his eyes and ears as he prayed for someone to rescue him. Adam had warned him about incidents like this. He was paying for laughing at his friend. Silently, he asked his Boss if there might be a blonde, English girl anywhere near who could arrive to save the day in the nick of time. He really did not want to be rude.

"You know," he cleared his throat, "I - ah - "

"Excuse me, Blackwood?" an English voice cut in deftly, "I hate to be a bother or anything, but since we are heading in the same direction, would you be a love and give me a ride to Gull Cottage? I'd hate to try to find a taxi on short notice."

It wasn't exactly who he'd hoped for, but Bree's amused face was the most welcome thing he'd seen in a while.

"Who are you?" Margaret scowled.

"Bree Montgomery. I'm - a family friend," was the easy reply.

"Yes, and I would love to give you a ride. Just let me hang up my robe," Blackie grinned. "Do I look more pastoral now, Miss Montgomery?"

"Bree, and yes."

When he had done so, she was waiting. Thankfully, the pests were not.

"Thank you," Blackie said immediately.

"Should it not be the other way around?" she smirked.

"Well, no. I was in a corner and praying for rescue. Your timing was the best coincidence I've seen in ages." Blackie could feel the flush rising up his neck.

One brow lifted. "Coincidence? Shame on you, pastor. I thought you believed in destiny, not to mention predestination? Besides, it was hardly a coincidence. I could see the deer in the head lights expression a kilometer off. I've gotten adept at spotting the look. My guys get treed regularly." She laughed shortly. "Part of my assigned duties, performing emergency rescues."

Blackie took this in then frowned, "But- I sort of got the impression they rather enjoyed that?" He wondered if she was protecting her interests, and with which one of them?

"To a degree, yes, but some fans are living examples of the fact that fan is simply the short form of fanatic, and you do recall what Lancelot said about those?"

"Ah- well, there's only been a thousand versions of the King Arthur stuff put out there." Blackie looked rueful. "You might ask Tris or Sig. They were raised by a mythology - er- fanatic. Sig was, but - "

Holding up a hand, she cut him short. "Maybe sometime. I'm rather annoyed with Tristan over that ice cube trick. Lancelot noted that fanatics are not pleasant to be around, even for themselves, in _Camelot_."

Blackie nodded. "Tris means well. He's - rather protective of the family."

Bree considered. "I suppose I might have been out of line. I would have rather chewed the delinquents out alone, without an audience, but I had spent the whole week before, the flight, and the cab ride building up a good head of steam. I'm sorry for cursing in front of you."

"Not to worry." As they conversed, he had guided her to his car. She started to get in on the driver's side, then, looking abashed, switched to the other door.

"Not used to American cars, even though I was born here, while my Dad was working here. Uprooted the whole family while Mum was five months pregnant with me, spent the next year here on assignment. Gave him a chance to catch up on his family tree hobby." She paused, then shifted back on topic. "I suppose you have heard worse than my spiel, hanging about with sailors."

Blackie paused as he started to turn the key in the ignition. "I've heard worse, but not from them, and they are NOT sailors, Miss. They are seamen."

"What is the difference?" Bree asked. "It's not tomato versus tomahto, I take it?"

"Sailor is a landlubber's word, though it can apply to utter rogues who are not worthy of the title seaman," the pastor chuckled. "MY ghosts can forgive a lot, including tantrums, but it might be pushing it to bandy that word about in reference to them."

"I consider myself duly warned."

"So, where do you hail from?" Blackie attempted to make conversation.

"Lately, all over the place. And I told you I was born in this country, but we moved back to Flydale-North before I could form any memories. Met Amos' company two or three years ago. Time gets wonky hanging around ghosts, you know? They had advertised for an assistant/intermediary who knew something about acting. The ad was unusual enough to intrigue me. Simon said my - true self - whatever that means- looked right to them all, so they hired me, then told me they were all dead. It was a shock, but there's stories about ghosts all over the place in England, especially small towns like mine. They seemed to be decent sorts, even if they are quirky and vain as H - all get out. Ahem. Enough about me. What's your story?"

Blackie chuckled. "Not much to tell. My favorite cousin and his mother lived in this town, the pastor of this church was retiring. Aunt Lynne suggested me to the search team, I wanted the job. So, here I am. As it happened, I came on board, pardon the pun, at the same time said cousin was marrying Candy Muir, Carolyn's daughter. I can see ghosts, without being told they are ghosts, and so I barged in and said, where are the ghosts hiding, I want to meet them."

"I trust it went over well, judging by the present circumstances?"

"I'd say so. The only rough patches were introducing my aunts to the ghosts, though to be fair, it was Thom would made a hash of telling his mother that his father-in-law was a ghost. Telling her that he, Candy's two uncles, and Tristan were dead, but it was cool did not go over well. And Jess can see ghosts too, but had never talked to one until she saw one go through a ceiling. Woke me up in the middle of the night in a panic, thinking my pastoral skills were needed to deal with a problem her sister didn't know she had."

Bree shook her head. "Sounds like we both live interesting lives."

Blackie smiled fondly as memories passed through his mind. "Oh, yes. So, I take it the ladies of your group were unhappy with the proposed change?"

"Yeah. Right now, the guys can't go farther than - forgive the frankness, a fling, with a mortal woman. Marriage is a no-go. If they get legal, it would be possible. The girls felt threatened, even if they gave other reasons, when the boys started daydreaming of legality." Bree shrugged. "I can't see any of them settling down to one woman for always and ever. Given how much attention they all require, I can't imagine a woman who'd want to be that thoroughly tied to one."

"I don't know. Aunt Lynne and Carolyn are happy."

"Ghosts are like people. Some make good mates, others don't, I imagine."

Blackie nodded. "Since they are people, just on a different level." Gull Cottage's familiar fence came into view. "And here we are."

Bree looked up. "Lovely place. Now that I see it in the daylight."

"Be sure and mention that. Captain Gregg built this place."

"Oh?"

They walked up to the door to find Carolyn had it opened before they could knock.

"Ah, here you are," Dash called. "I wondered how long the land shark and Mrs. Hasslehopper would have you treed, old son."

"Charlie, behave! One day I'll call her that or something else to her face," Lynne exclaimed.

"I was not aware I had misbehaved," Bree declared, clearly puzzled.

There was silence, then Lynne said, "I was addressing my husband. I- call him Charlie."

"Oh," Bree looked taken aback. "I- that used to be my nickname, Charley. Short for Charlotte, but Simon and Matthew refused to use a male name for what did you call me - a lovely and charming young lady - so we compromised on my middle name, Briana. That was too much of a mouthful, Jim decided, so I've been Bree a while now." She shrugged. "Beats "Hey You," and I can not abide Charlotte. Lottie would be even worse."

"Interesting naming coincidence," Siegfried commented.

"I was the last of five daughters," Bree explained as they moved further into the room. "My parents wanted a son to name for my dad's great grandfathers, Charles and Brian. Mum said no more after me. So, Dad settled on Charlotte Briana. Charlotte reminds me of spiders and gothic novels." She made a face.

"Relative of yours, perhaps, 'old son'?" Sean teased under his breath. "Prolific family, like yours."

"It is not unheard of to have many children," Dash remarked. "Do your sisters have problems with their names?"

"Alexandra does prefer Alex, Harmony could not think of a good shorter version of her name, Drusilla answers to Drew or her full name, and my closest sister has tried to convince us to call her Lee at times, but -"

"I have to ask, was she born in Virginia?" Adam asked as Jess lightly punched him.

"Forgive my husband. He's a complete _1776_ nut."

"I would not say complete LEE," he tossed back.

"No relation to Richard Henry, short for Ashley, which we all call her despite her efforts. My dad got on a genealogy kick during the decade and a half that Mum was having us, so all the girls got named for either a grandmother or a feminized grandfather's name."

"Alexander is one of Captain Dad's middle names," Candy commented with a grin.

"Ah, yes, my dear step-father's name," Tristan grinned. "Dear, departed man."

Siegfried glared. "You could have considered telling me about that before someone asked me about my step-father, of whom I knew nothing."

"You covered well," Tris dismissed the complaint.

"That was my infant son's name," Dash mused softly. "After my grandfather."

Only his wife heard, and she reached out to squeeze his hand. "Good, strong name."

"Let's eat so we can have the unveiling," Carolyn suggested.

"One question," Bree said.

"Yes?" the Captain asked.

"Who's that?" her gaze was aimed at a very tall, white haired, but extremely handsome ghost.

"Fontenot, just Fontenot," he replied with a slight bow.

"You're the one that had that old shark grumbling at the Spectral Fraternity meeting, then?" Jim asked.

"If you are referring to Baron Von Dragon, most likely," the ghostly guru smirked. "What good news. It is always delightful to know I have disturbed that old thorn."

"Oh, you did indeed," Jason nodded. "Griped so loud I considered seeing if cotton in the ears would give me some peace."

"It'd take a lot for YOUR ears," Paul smiled.

"Oi!" Jason exclaimed.

"Both of you, behave, or I'll tell Miss Hasslewhatever that you are interested in her," Bree barked.

After a light meal and a hasty, spectral clean-up, the family adjourned to the living room.

"Dave did a great deal of the work," Daniel said.

"You did the woodwork," the younger man protested. "I just did the techie part, with Sig's help at getting what we needed to copy."

"Sean helped on the woodwork," Daniel corrected.

"Cut the mutual admiration society bit," Claymore suggested. "If you want to, that is."

"For once, you have a point," Daniel said, astonishing Claymore to silence.

"They ought to close their eyes, or be blindfolded," Jenny said.

"Right," Candy agreed.

"OR, we could just dim the lights," Fontenot said, promptly plunging the room into darkness. A moment later, the lights came on again to show a large, collage photo frame suspended in mid-air. It drifted over to where Dash and Lynne sat on the sofa and settled on their laps.

"Since the - our friends," Carolyn began, "provided us with all those photos, it seemed like a good idea to put them into something with the current shots of the family. Daniel and Sean customized the frame so that it would hold what it needed to, Siegfried got the pictures for Dave to make copies of, so you would never know they were gone."

All the modern family members had a picture somewhere on the frame, including a group shot from Christmas. There were also pictures of most of Dash's grandchildren in the frame.

"It's - lovely," Lynne said. "Though why you put one in of me singing is beyond me."

"You have a great voice, Sis, and I overheard Dash saying how much he loves to hear you sing," Jess said.

"Mind if I take a look?" Bree asked somewhat awkwardly. "From here, it looks like you certainly have two talented wood-workers here."

"Indeed," Dash smiled. "They both did some work on my - former - home."

"Dad, Uncle Sean, you never told us," Candy blurted out.

"_Sometimes _they can be too modest," Molly smiled, reminding them that she had grown up with both seamen. "Not often, but once in a while."

Bree walked over to inspect the workmanship, then frowned. "Those older shots are incredible. Dave, you must be gifted at restoring photos."

"Not really," he hedged.

"It's a long story. We have friends in high places, you might say," Blackie said, turning a little red. "That girl in the picture with Aunt Lynne and the tall fellow in sneakers had a good source of - rare pictures."

Bree gave him a skeptical look, then turned back, freezing. "And - why do you have a picture of my great-grandmother?" Her finger pointed to the one that Dash had referred to as Victoria's daughter.

"Because she is my grandchild," Dash said. "Are you saying that you're- "

Carolyn was leaning over the back of the sofa, and now she looked from Dash to Bree, then down to the pictures. "If Bree was wearing old-fashioned clothes, she would look almost identical to -"

"Mercy Eleanor," Dash whispered. "The last part was after the Aquataine."

"Yes, that was her name... Dash-IRE?" Bree gulped. "I - I've just heard you called Dash - and now Charlie. Ohmygoodness, _you're_ the Charles I was named for?"

"It would seem so," Dash said slowly, shaking his head.

"And you're my gr-" her eyes turned to Lynne.

"Step, and let's not say how many greats," the doctor suggested. "I bet your sister was named for Aislynn, sort of."

"Mum wanted something more up-to-date," Bree nodded. "She'd never heard of anyone now-a-days being named that." She shook her head again. "HOW did you get these? They look like they were made on a camera from today. You can- travel back in time?"

"Not even _I_ can do that," Fontenot said.

"We just know someone who does often," Blackie said. "And, well, ghosts are hard to buy gifts for, so they came up with that idea. Gotta admit, it was perfect."

"Excellent timing they had," Daniel noted. "I wonder if the Doctor knew you would be turning up." His handsome face scowled. He was glad for Dash to have this reunion, but he would be most put out with the Time Lord for not warning him about the rest of their visitors.

Bree looked at her step-great-grandmother.

"Not me," she smiled. "Long, long, long story. And, even in a galaxy far, far away, I dare say."

"Get Blackwood to tell you, sometime," Thom spoke up. His cousin gave him a "thanks so much" sarcastic look.

"You seem to be handling this revelation well," Carolyn noted.

Bree shrugged. "It's not like ghosts are new to me," she said, glancing at the actors. "So, I have ghosts, ghost, rather, in the family. Could be worse - bats in the belfry or skeletons in the closet."

Claymore made a strange little noise as Adam, Sean, Dash, Carolyn, Candy, Tris, and Martha smothered laughs.

After a moment, Daniel said, "We have found that bats need to be run off with all haste, and skeletons are best kept in the basement."

"But, only if they are covered in the lease, Captain," Tristan said very seriously.

"We will catch you up on all the in-jokes in due course," Carolyn promised.

"I'm still learning, too," Barnaby offered.

"Thanks."

"And, lass, you do have plural ghosts in the family. Your granddad there is like a brother to the rest of us spirits," Sean chimed in.

"In the best sense of the word," Siegfried added gruffly.

"And to the living also," Adam admitted.

"Does this mean you're my - step-sister?" Thom frowned.

"I think you would be her step-great-great- great-" Jim began.

Holding up a hand, Thom shook his head, "Can we cut the greats before I feel ancient?"

"But- you can't call HIM grandfather," Claymore exclaimed, "Or him Uncle, for that matter. It could be tricky. No one knows about you-know-whats. Not anymore. They all think that Mrs. Muir- er- Gregg- Miles- HER couldn't have lived her so long if HE was here, because they don't know he is him."

"Pardon?" Jason blinked, mentally trying to figure out what noun was the antecedent to each pronoun and coming up short.

"Don't try to explain, please," Amos advised Claymore. "You'll give me a headache."

"And, I do have immediate grandparents," Bree said. "No offense. I don't understand about HOW you got pictures like that. Time travel? I mean, honestly, but I do accept who you are. It's a lot to take in ..." Her voice trailed off; she did not want to give offense, and did like these ghosts she had just met, but was not sure if there had been a change and if there was, how to handle it.

"If you want more genealogy records," Adam said, "I have several file boxes full of them."

"I would like a look," Lynne said. "Get to know more about my new family. Bree, this is a shock, I know, but Charlie and I will be glad to catch you up on the recent stuff, whenever you want to."

"And, I would like to know more about what became of my children who went to England. We did not have telephones and all that in my day, not as readily available, anyway," Dash said. "It was not easy to keep in touch." He smiled, a little sadly. "If you want to know what to call me, yes, any form of Grandfather might be difficult to explain, but I've been very comfortable with Uncle Dash for some years now." He glanced over at Candy and Jenny with a broader smile.

Bree nodded. "I think I can handle that. Er- how is the legalization process going? Will there be time for me to hear the thousand and one American Nights that I have a feeling there are?"

"We do have Bronwyn's play to finish, even if Adam gets us ready to go tomorrow," Simon pointed out. "Actually, Paul is the only one obligated, however, the failure of one member of the company to do his duty would reflect poorly on all of us, so, we will be here until such time as that is accomplished."

"I had no intention of shirking," Paul frowned. "And, I resent the implication. That was a run-on sentence, by the way."

"Excellent, you have learned a little grammar. Bravo."

"Shut it," Jason suggested.

"Guys, I may be amazed, blown-away, stupefied, and mystified at the moment, but I still will not put up with you being rude in public," Bree warned.

"Quite right," Matthew nodded. "Gentlemen, why do we not adjourn, and let our manager catch up on family matters?"

"I was sort of curious- " Jim began, then relented, "Okay. We're leaving for now, I guess."

After they popped, Fontenot frowned, "They could use work on their people skills."

"Tell me about it. I think I'm the first human they've been friends with in centuries," Bree sighed.

"You are," Bronwyn nodded. "I did travel with them for some time, but could not do it for long at a spell. They need to learn much of what seems so natural for you all," she looked around the room at Daniel's crew.

"It helps to have humans around," Daniel smiled. Carolyn returned the look.

"They have improved somewhat," Bronwyn said, "since I was last with them. I think you are a good influence, dear girl."

Bronwyn shrugged. "Not on purpose."

"The best influences never are," the Captain noted. "Had Carolyn tried to change me, too hard, I would never have amended my ways in the slightest, except to become more stubbornly anti-human."

"I did try."

"To make this a home, not a ship, my dear. You succeeded."

"Speaking of homes," Candy said, "Bree, if you want to see your ancestral home, come visit Thom and me. We live there now."

"I'd like to sometime," she nodded, then turned to Dash. "You don't live - haunt - er - whatever, there?"

"Not any longer. I discovered there are more important matters than sentiment that is bound up with things," the ghost smiled.

Adam had to choke down something that was a combination of snort and laugh as he recalled some of the more colorful incidents in which Dash had defended his home from blasted pirates- i.e. his great-great grandchildren. He was quite happy for his friend, but it had amazed him how quickly the ghost had agreed to leave that home. Love was the only explanation.

"Do you want to stay with Dash and me?" Lynne offered. "There is a spare guest room."

"You two just got married," Bree protested. "I COULD move in with the guys. They don't need beds or anything like that."

"That might change," Daniel said. "Have they begun the sleep lessons, Tristan?"

"Not yet. I think the idea of taking instruction from a mere child," his tone was laced with irony, "is somewhat galling."

"Idiots," Siegfried scowled, affronted for his brother's sake.

"Even if you are a comparative kid, isn't there a line about a little child leading?" Dave asked.

"Aye," Blackie nodded. "Out of context, if applied here, though."

"I would really appreciate it if you'd teach them, or if someone would," Candy said. "They've shown up before Adam and me every day at work."

"So, that will not work. They will learn to sleep and need the beds," Dash said firmly. "Besides, it would not be proper."

"Nothing has ever happened between ANY of them and me," Bree laughed. "Oh, yeah, the first time I laid eyes on Paul, my jaw mentally dropped, but they are not my type. Too full of it."

"You're welcome to stay with us," Molly offered. "We've nothing but spare room."

Claymore's eyes lit up. If she moved in there, he could charge rent, maybe.

"Or here. Jon won't show up needing a spare bed for weeks, probably," Carolyn said. "That's our son. He's away at college."

"And, like his mother, he is as content on a sofa or chair as a bed," the Captain noted with gruff amusement.

"Only for napping," she corrected. "For my part, anyway."

"And you are welcome to continue to stay with us," Martha chimed in.

"I do feel wanted," Bree laughed. "Thank you all. If you don't mind, I'd just as soon stay where I've landed."

"Sensible," Ed nodded.

"And, Bronwyn, I would like to sit in on the rehearsals, if it would not bother you."

"Certainly."

"You can even take a peek at Molly's and mine," Sean smiled. "I will answer to Uncle as well, by the way."

"I will remember that."

The party began to wind down then, with guests departing by car lots.

Finally, the ghost and Mrs. Gregg were alone.

"Well, that was different," Carolyn commented over a glass of Madeira.

"Indeed. I should have seen it. I did meet Dash's family when he was alive," Daniel shook his head. "She does resemble the oldest girl. Looks more like him than Aislynn."

"There were clues all over the place, and none of us got it until the pictures came out," Carolyn consoled him gently. "But, no obvious clues. It's not an everyday sort of happening. I have wondered one thing."

"Just one?" Daniel teased.

"For now. Are Aislynn and Linden at all alike?"

"Only in that they love the same man. Aislynn was very proper. Sweet, but - she had none of the fire I see in our good doctor, or in you, my dear. I doubt either of you would have waited contentedly at home for our once a blue moon visits."

"I'm not sure Molly would either," Carolyn pointed out.

"True. Not anymore, to be sure," the Captain laughed. "Of course, Dash is going to have to not bemoan his useless kin any longer."

"I don't know. I shudder at the mention of Aunt Dotty, still. Candy hasn't spoken to her grandfather in over a year, and has no intention of it, I don't think."

"Her head is hard as yours," Daniel nodded.

"Or yours. She is your child too, in spirit, which counts for more than blood. Jon isn't happy with Ralph either. And, there is Claymore."

"But he is not related to anyone." Only a little thunder accompanied the statement.

"So, I bet Bree has a relative or two she'd just as soon ... "

"Put in a basement?" Daniel suggested.

"Exactly." Carolyn grinned as she tacked on, "Just don't tell Adam."

**Monday**

The day passed uneventfully until nine that night. Carolyn and Daniel were sitting by the fire, enjoying each other's company.

"I wonder how the rehearsal went tonight, with Bree there?" she mused.

"I would assume that it went better. She is formidable, and handles her ghosts deftly. If she were a man, she'd be a good captain," Daniel declared.

"If she were a man?" Carolyn challenged.

"In my day. Now, of course, she would be able to do so on her own."

"What about Anne Bonney? She captained a ship on her own, in days of yore," Mrs. Gregg argued.

"Yes, but she was a pirate. Most ships would not allow a woman onboard, except for passenger liners, and even then, with some nervousness. Seaman have a plethora of superstitions," the ghost pointed out.

"That we do," a new voice said.

"Sean, Molly!" Carolyn exclaimed as she and Daniel turned to see their friends standing in the doorway.

"We did knock, but you didna hear us," Molly blushed.

"What brings you here? You're welcome, of course -" Carolyn said.

"Take a seat, you look troubled," Daniel chimed in, raising the lights that had been dimmed.

"We had a wee bit of an accident at rehearsal tonight," Sean said. "If I didna know better, I'd say we needed Blackie to - to - decurse the place."

"Was anyone hurt?" Carolyn asked anxiously.

"Oh, no," Molly said. "We should start at the beginning. The rehearsal for _Picnic _was first, then, afterwards, Sean and I were going to do a run-through on _I Do, I Do_. Some of the mortals stayed to watch. Ed's assistant, you know, Harv,"

Daniel snorted. "He makes Claymore look stalwart."

Molly gave him the sort of look his aunt would have for interrupting, then went on, "Was running the gizmo to turn the bed. It was all going fine, then ... "

"There was a terrible noise," Sean picked up when she trailed off, "and, I don't know how to describe it, it just - gave up the ghost." He paused to half-heartedly grin. "Got stuck half turned, and when we tried to push it - ach. Something in it's badly broken. If mortals hadn't been there, we might have been able to- wing it. use powers to make it run, if you or Sig, even these new blokes, would help with the mechanical part." He shook his head. "But, they did, so we're stuck with the repair time. No way it'll be fixed in two weeks. Harv did know that the parts needed have to be shipped from out of town, and he's not sure he or Ed knows how to fix it. Besides, it is scheduled to go to another theatre immediately after our performance."

"So, unless Ed can deliver a miracle," Molly sighed, "we have to cancel our show. But, _Picnic_ is not going well enough to bump up."

"Not even with the recasts?" Carolyn asked. "Paul's not working out?"

"Oh, he does well enough," Sean allowed. "Has the arrogance, the swagger down pat. Even does a decent American accent. And, Suzy does not seem quite as taken with him as some of the young ladies. But, the cast just is not - everyone seems wooden, you know? Nervous about working with real actors."

"Bronwyn's a real actress, and no one was edgy around her," Carolyn pointed out.

"But, she's more regular. And, she doesn't act now, she just directs, guides," Sean shook his head. "Simon does not help matters, going on and on, and on again, about the time he was doing - _Hamlet _or _Lear_ in the Royal something or other. Everyone's trying to be impressive and - I tell ya, Danny, we might be better off using your comedic touch."

"Oh, no!" the two women exclaimed.

"I would not have done so," the Captain assured them. "It's only fun when I get to put Claymore's mind into further states of chaos."

"Just a thought," Sean shrugged. "But, I tell ye both, if there is one more calamity, I fear we'll have to shut not one, but two, plays down."

"And, that would be a terrible thing," Molly agreed. "Not only is the theater a good idea that benefits Schooner Bay, but Bronwyn needs it to feel like she has a place here, and helping there keeps her friends from going violently stir crazy."

"Not to mention Siegfried," Sean nodded. "Though, he has been scarcer."

The four friends sat silently pondering. "We will have to hope that one more disaster does not befall the play," Daniel said. "And, perhaps Harv is being overly pessimistic. His opinion is not one I would value. It takes nothing more than a kite to spook him."

"How are Bronwyn and Bree handling the news?" Carolyn asked after giving Daniel an amused look at the memory of their former handyman's jumpiness.

"Bronwyn's in a fine state. I'm amazed she didna start thundering," Sean replied. "Bree's trying to help, but there really is nothing that can be done except deal with it."

The two Irish ghosts rose. "We just wanted to bring you up to speed on things," Molly said, then smiled ruefully. "And to - as the kids would say, dump a mite. Tis all discouraging, I'll admit. But, it is also time we headed home."

XXX

Since apparently they had to at least consider moving the staging of _Picnic_ up, Bronwyn called for an emergency rehearsal Tuesday night. Her preparedness did not prevent her from raining when Ed confirmed that there was no way to get the turntable apparatus fixed in time for Molly and Sean to perform.

There was danger of a second squall at the start of rehearsal as Bronwyn and Simon discussed some points of direction. Bree perched on the edge of the stage, listening to them, and keeping her eyes roving between the other ghosts. So engrossed were the two closest to her in conversation that they missed her hissed, "Here comes trouble."

So, they had no warning until a sharp, "Ahem," cut into their talk.

Slowly, Bronwyn turned to stare at Penelope. "Yes, Miss Hassel- Hassenhammer?"

"I was wondering if maybe Millie could be a little less - ugly and brainy," the girl simpered.

"She is not so much ugly as plain," Bronwyn explained with forced patience. "And, as to the braininess, that is something that the other characters tell the audience about her. You need not worry about pulling that part off."

Bree had to bite her tongue to hold in a laugh. THIS was the girl that had Blackie heading for the hills?She couldn't blame him, really.

"WELL, I don't see how you expect anyone to believe Suzy is prettier than ME!" the little harridan continued indignantly.

"Perhaps you could consider it an acting challenge?" Bree suggested in her most bitingly British tone. Her grandfather had detailed how much of a thorn this twit had been in Candy's side over the years, starting with the whole Helmore incident. From the brief exposure she'd had to the Hasslepickle, Bree concluded that the description the Captain had brainwashed the boy with was too kind.

"Where is our Madge?" Simon asked, peering over Penny's head. "Paul is here, ready to begin, as is everyone else. We do need to get things underway. Of course, that rain might have delayed her somewhat." He gave Bronwyn a pointed glance.

"I hardly think so, it was hours ago," she said through thin lips. "Unless she drives a convertible and left it out with the top up, and therefore had to bail it out."

"I highly doubt that. Though, that does remind me of the time - "

"Later, Simon. I need to go find our star," Bronwyn cut off the long-winded, completely irrelevant story before it could get up a head of steam.

"Let me help," Bree hastily said. "Simon, you just- keep Miss - er- whatever your name is, entertained. Maybe tell her about the time you had to do a one man show of _King Lear_." With a cheerful wave, she scurried after the irate lady ghost toward the office.

A few minutes later, Bronwyn sighed. "Blast, there's no answer at her home."

"Maybe she's in transit? Running late?" Bree suggested hopefully.

"It's _already_ late. I need Siegfried, well, any free ghost. I can't leave, but they could go and check the possible routes, see if she is on her way."

"I'll get Jason, Matthew, and so forth into search mode," Bree offered. "Think I'll leave Simon. Keep him happy and bore that little snip to tears, hopefully."

Bronwyn nodded absently and dialed another number.

While Matthew, Jason, Siegfried, and Jim searched Schooner Bay, Amos directed Paul and the young man playing Alan in a scene with Margaret and Norrie waiting to perform as the old maid schoolteacher and the traveling salesman.

Half an hour later, Siegfried appeared in the office, his face grim.

"What is it, Rob? Has she been in an accident? The flu? A- hair disaster?" Bronwyn demanded urgently. "Tell me." One hand gripped the edge of her desk.

"None of the above," he assured her, taking off his glasses and cleaning them absently.

"You don't even need those. What has happened?"

"She's- gone."

"Gone? Did - she's in good health, she can't be dead," Bronwyn blinked, and wondered if it would be tacky to see how fast Fontenot could get her ghost ready to perform.

"No, no, my dear, she is in excellent health. I dare say the best she's been in some time," Siegfried instinctively reached out to grip her shoulders. "Calm yourself. It's just, she has gone to England."

"You are not making sense," Bronwyn argued.

"Listen to me, Bronwyn," Siegfried sternly instructed. "And do not interrupt." He gave her something just shy of a glare that would silence Tristan. It almost did not work; she opened her mouth to argue, then shut it. "I went to her apartment and knocked. The landlady saw me and gave me this note when I explained I was there as your emissary. I took the liberty of reading it, forgive me, but I wanted to be able to prepare you, if need be. It would seem, my dear, that she has - eloped with one Mark Helmore."

"He picked her up from yesterday's rehearsal ... "

"Yes, and did not like how - convincing that brawny Scotsman was in the love scene! So, he asked, she said yes, and they ran off to the Justice of the Peace in New Jersey, then returned, packed a bag, and headed to England to meet his family who moved back there some time ago."

Thunder crashed. "WHAT THE BLAZES WILL WE DO NOW?" The floor shook.

Without warning, all the ghosts except Paul and Amos appeared in the office.

After hearing the news, Jim shook his head, "Ain't any of the candidates that could pull it off, and I'm not inclined to go through the auditioning process again anyhow."

"Though he stated it inelegantly, I am disposed to agree," Simon nodded.

"Fantastic, note it on the wall, you two agreed on something," Jason said. "Now, let's solve it." Slapping his hands together, he looked around. "Ideas? Anyone? Come on, you're all so chatty, now's not the time to be taciturn."

An urgent tapping on the door preceded Bree's head being stuck inside the room. "I heard the thunder. What's wrong?"

Siegfried repeated his news.

Bree frowned, then said, "Okay, thunder a little more, and I'll send everyone home on the excuse of inclement weather. We're probably going to have to cancel, but let's take a little time and see if there's a way not to first."

Bronwyn was delighted to obey the suggestion and give vent to her consternation and rage. Within fifteen minutes, the humans had cleared out, all exclaiming at the sudden change in the weather. When Bree returned to the office with Martha, who had not needed to be told that the thunder had nothing to do with a natural storm, Bronwyn had fallen into a silent stew.

"Mrs. Peavey," Matthew said when no one else spoke up, "you know more about the local talent. IS there an alternate Madge candidate who we could call upon in this hour of crisis?"

"It's Martha. And, not really. I really didn't think this could be ready in a little over two weeks, and with yet another cast change, I'd say it's impossible. I know our family has done the impossible, more than once, even before we had a football team's worth of ghosts around, but we are not talking about the Greggs. We're talking about ordinary people for the most part."

"You don't think either of the two girls, Jenny or Candy, would be willing to help?" Amos suggested.

"Oh, sure. Candy could pull off a full day's work, helping Mr. Pierce get your paperwork settled," Martha nodded, "then, drive here to do an extra long rehearsal, because that's what will be needed, then, wind up the day and go home to take care of her husband. All on three hours' sleep when all is said and done. Or, Jenny could drop her writing for a few weeks, hand off the baby to Dave's care, meaning he would have to stop his work. And, she could conquer her public speaking phobia between scenes." Martha snapped her fingers. "Yes, I can see that happening."

Siegfried had considered pointing out that his brother, among others, would be delighted to mind Amberly. The stage fright issue was not something that he would suggest overlooking, though, so he remained silent.

"It was a thought," Matthew shrugged. "Bronwyn, you could not morph yourself into a young woman. Oh, that did not come out properly at all. I mean, seeming - "

"You might want to shut up before both feet land in your mouth, my good fellow," Siegfried chuckled.

"I do not appear the proper age, and I STILL do not think it would be easily explained if I suddenly did," Bronwyn drawled. A note of amusement had crept back into her dry tone.

"In my experience, making a decision immediately after a crisis hits is a bad plan," Martha said. "I can't speak for Mrs. Gregg, but maybe tomorrow we could have a brainstorming session at Gull Cottage, if she and the Captain say it is all right. Maybe Candy and Adam would be willing to drop in and give a progress report, too."

"We're all here now," Simon noted. "Why not settle it -"

"Because in my experience, making a decision too soon after a crisis hits is a sure way to make a bad one," Martha repeated with less patience. "And, this is just a few minutes after. Besides which, we have been known to have a few good ideas. And, Claymore has to be told. No one handles him better than the Captain and Mrs. Gregg. Dr. Dashire comes in a close third."

"I would second that," Siegfried nodded. "This group of people who has become my family is most remarkable."

"Can't hurt anything to wait," Jim said, lifting his shoulders. "Come on, guys. We could all use a recharge. We'll think clearer if we give it some mulling time."

"Very well," Simon sighed.

"We'll see you tomorrow night, then," Martha nodded. "If Mrs. Gregg is not willing to host the brainstorming party, I'll let you know."

XXX

Carolyn and Daniel agreed to a mid-week family reunion without hesitation. Jess arrived first, heading over straight after school, soon to be followed by Candy and Adam. Thom would come as soon as he finished the afternoon shift at the hospital. Before too long, the entire cast and crew filled Gull Cottage.

"I've gone over the lists of every woman, no matter what her age, and there just is not a good Madge candidate," Bronwyn sighed.

"It's all their fault," Claymore glared at Dash and Lynne.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Captain asked tersely, "How do you arrive at that conclusion, you fiddle-brained addle-pate?"

"Because they eloped and gave everyone else ideas!"

"Claymore, I only know Suzy and Mark well enough to speak to them when I see them. We aren't buddies," the doctor protested. "Thom, were you even close to Mark in school?"

"Uh, no, Mom. I always thought he was sort of - er - "

"A bit foppish," Tristan supplied helpfully. "I always pictured him with Miss Hassleheckler."

"That's sure what SHE wanted," Candy agreed.

"True, but, lad," Daniel chuckled, "though he might have dated her at times, that pairing would never have taken hold."

"You never undid your hypnotism?" Carolyn asked sharply. "Daniel!"

"It never seemed all that pressing of a matter," her husband shrugged. "He obviously got over it well enough to marry someone who is not Candy."

"What are you talking about?" Matthew asked.

"I think I need a glass of water, anyone else want one?" Candy asked, getting to her feet and aiming herself toward the kitchen.

"I'll get it for you - " Martha offered.

"I'll do it," Candy insisted, then picked up her pace, her face flaming.

Moments later, there was more noise in the kitchen than getting some water warranted.

"I'll tell the story quickly," Carolyn laughed. "No need to exile her too long. It's one of those tales that makes kids cringe while their parents retell it in later years. Candy had a crush on Mark Helmore when she was in her tomboy phase, but he apparently liked Penny, who was - "

"An over-starched, overly frilly, simpering twit," Daniel put in matter-of-factly.

"And this is different in what way from her present condition?" Jason asked.

"She was shorter," the Captain answered.

"Ahem. So, to keep Candy from being broken-hearted, Daniel spent a night explaining why Candy was the better choice of the two to Mark's subconscious," Mrs. Gregg finished. "But, by the next day, she was over Mark, leaving him dazzled and rejected." Carolyn smiled to herself. Her favorite parts of that memory were Daniel's noble jealousy when he thought SHE was the one in love with Mark and his paternal protectiveness for her daughter's emotions.

Candy returned a few moments later and retook her seat. "I don't know if I would love or hate to have seen her freak out when she hears the news. She always thought Mark was the classiest guy in school because of the accent."

Paul glanced at Jason. "How are you on acquiring an American accent, fast?"

"I'll work on it. There's pretty girls here, but that one is just annoying."

"Aye."

"Little brother, I suggest you have a care. You might be a target, now," Siegfried advised.

"Have no fear. She might chase, but I have no intention of being caught. I would think that I have insulted her, obliquely, often enough to be a non-candidate," Tristan shrugged. "I'd worry about Blackie, too. He's not got an accent, but his office does have a mystique, especially after that Australian book came out."

"I'll just ask Bree to keep protecting me," Blackie winked.

"She's ours first," Paul argued.

"Cool it, all of you. I'm sure you can get past any- what did one of you call Margaret? A land shark?" Bree asked. "Without my assistance. You aren't that great of catches, despite your opinions otherwise. Just, don't pop in public. Now, let's get down to why we are here."

"Well said," Bronwyn nodded. "Are we agreed, _Picnic_ is not do-able?"

"It never went well anyway," Claymore sighed.

"Maybe you can reschedule," Jenny said. "Mike and Linda will get well, eventually."

"But, what do we do now? Is there no way to get that turntable fixed in time?" Bronwyn asked Ed.

"Nope." There was not even a maybe, maybe not.

"Getting a play together from the ground-up in two weeks is not only impossible, but not do-able, I would think," Fontenot shook his head.

"Unless we did one we all know like the back of our hands," Amos said.

"And that is apparently quite a list, going by your overly long for your legal biographies resumes," Adam said.

"Yes, it is rather," Simon nodded. "We haven't done _Julius Caesar _in a while. _Friends, Romans, Countrymen, lend me your ears - "_

"Or just your earplugs," Jim snorted.

"They do not work for ghosts," the Captain said blandly. "At least not to filter out rock and roll."

"What about - something a little more current. _Phantom of the Opera?" _Jason's easy going manner melted as sudden passion gave his words fire, "_My word, how she entreated me for her little chap! But I told her that, as she had turned the scorpion, she had, through that very fact, and of her own free will, become engaged to me and that she did not need to have two men engaged to her, which was true enough. As for you, you did not exist, you had ceased to exist, I tell you, and you were going to die with the other!..."_

"Because finding a good Christine would be even more impossible than a Madge," Bronwyn simply stated. "And the sets for that are more elaborate than we could cobble together on the fly."

"I still say the Bard is always a safe bet," Simon insisted. "If not _Caesar_, why not the Scottish play? _Out, out brief candle, life is but a shadow, a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing."_

"We've had enough bad luck to risk that one," Matthew countered. "What of _A Man for All Seasons?_ I'm not a bad Cromwell. _So silence can, according to the circumstances, speak. Let us consider now the circumstances of the prisoner's silence."_

"What about another point of view on the whole Queen Anne affair?" Bree suggested. "There are two sides to everything. _Remember this: Elizabeth shall be a greater king than any king of yours! She shall rule a greater England than any you could have built. Yes, my Elizabeth shall be Queen, and my blood will have been well spent!"_

There was a silence that spoke of amazement, then Amos said, "We did not know you could act, dear girl. That was - _Anne of a Thousand Days."_

She shrugged. "I studied it in school. How else do you think I heard about you guys looking for an assistant? The backstage stuff is more interesting to me, though."

"On the subject of great ladies, that reminds me of the _Lion in Winter_. Now, that's a play," Dash grinned, pleased to see how well his grandchild performed. "Great repartee' between Henry and Eleanor, albeit lethal. _Oh, it's heavy. Eleanor, you've brought me my tombstone. You spoil me!"_

"Only the best for you, dear," Lynne quipped.

"Is that the next line?" Dave asked.

"Dunno, but it seemed apt," the doctor winked.

"Y'know, we are in America, why not go for something with a bit of local flavor?" Jim asked. "Like _Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court_? It's funny, and my old dad did always say, if the choice is makin' your listener's laugh or cry, it's better to laugh."

"And you, no doubt, would be Sir Boss?" Paul snorted. "The set for that is elaborate, too."

"And, we can't manage a large cast at this late date," Bronwyn pointed out. "_Oh, I'm standing on my hands going insane!"_

"_Philadelphia Story_," Carolyn identified. "I loved that movie, never saw it on stage."

Bronwyn nodded. "It's also how I feel when faced by such a dilemma."

"We need something that does not require a large cast, complicated sets, or women, it seems," Sean said.

"Yes. Why did we run off our women?" Matthew frowned.

"You made comments like OUR women," Jess smiled thinly. "Trust me, we don't appreciate such adverbage."

"Is that a word?" Adam asked his wife.

"It is now," she said.

"We will keep that in mind for our next game of Fizban Scrabble," the Captain chuckled.

"Perhaps we should get on topic again?" Jenny said tentatively.

"Maybe Molly and Bronwyn could help, if they wouldn't mind?" Candy said. "And, a few of our crew is experienced in acting. I loved Captain Dad as Higgins, and it was kinda funny seeing Molly tell him off. _What a fool I was to not think of it before! You can't take away the knowledge you gave me. You said I've a finer ear than you. And I can be civil and kind to people, which is more than you can. That's done you, Henry Higgins!"_

"But, if we're going to talk Lerner and Lowe, I'd rather do Arthur than Higgins again," the Captain noted, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I have always loved that scene right after they make Lancelot a knight in _Camelot. I'm done with feeble hoping. I demand a man's vengeance! Proposition: I'm a king, not a man, and a civilized king. Could it be civilized to destroy what I love? Could it possibly be civilized to love myself above all? What of their pain and torment? Did they ask for this calamity? Can passion be selected?" _ Then, he smiled. "Of course, I might stumble over that first part, when he says if I could choose one woman out of all the women to be wife, lover, sister, friend, and so forth, they would all be Jenny. Carolyn, yes, but ... " He laughed as the sentence trailed off.

"What about my old idea? It can't be a bad idea just because it's mine. The _Spoon River _one," Claymore piped up.

"That point is debatable," the Captain rumbled, but there was humor in his tone.

"Oh, you. _I ended up with a broken fiddle and a broken laugh, and a thousand memories, and not a single regret," _ Claymore recited flawlessly and defiantly.

"I did like your _Arsenic_ idea, Clay," Tristan had to admit reluctantly. "Though I doubt I could get through the scenes about the window seat or the bodies in the basement without breaking down laughing, even if we could con my brother into being Teddy. I would love to see him charge up San Juan Hill with a saber."

"I'd rather do a sword fight," Paul said.

Adam picked up a pen. "En garde."

"You fence?" Simon asked with arched brows.

"Yeah." Adam jerked his head toward the Schooner Bay spectral contingent. "I've got a lot of good teachers."

"They are fantastic," Jenny's eyes glowed.

"It seems like there are just too many good plays out there, or too many good lines from plays that are wonderful, but not possible," Carolyn sighed. "Due to cast, budget, time, and other considerations."

"Maybe another talent show?" Claymore suggested hesitantly.

"NO!" Carolyn, the Captain, and Martha said firmly.

"Bronwyn could do the auditions?" Claymore tried. "I wasn't thinking of asking you to, again, but you did a good job before."

"Claymore, do not volunteer me for something without asking," Bronwyn said. "Auditioning actors for roles is one thing. Auditioning various and sundry acts of all sorts quite another, and could lead to hurt feelings."

"We gotta do SOMETHING," Claymore insisted. "It already looks bad, canceling TWO shows in a row."

"Delayed, not cancelled," Bronwyn corrected.

"Doesn't look much better," Claymore petulantly retorted. He turned to Amos. "Surely you guys don't haul around sets, and you do plays all the time. So, what do you do?"

"Normally, young man, we have more time, and do work with local talent, as needed. There are also sets available. We also, as has been said before, did have several female ghosts in our company until they got in assorted snits." He sent a round of glares toward his fellow cast-mates.

"By the way, could we get a progress report on that other matter?" Paul asked, trying to change the subject. He looked hopefully at Candy and Adam.

"We're waiting on papers in the mail," Adam said. "We can't control how long that takes. When those get here, then we'll apply for a dual citizenship for you all from England. If anyone wants my vote on the subject of the main discussion, I vote for finding a play with six male roles. This will go faster if you are all occupied and incapable of asking are you done, yet?- more often than need be. When we are done, you will be the first to know."

"It's practice for when you have Junior in the car to ask are we there, yet?- incessantly," Lynne advised.

"When did I do that?" Thom demanded.

"Every time we took a trip farther than across town."

Resting her chin on her fist, Carolyn mused aloud, "You know, Claymore was not so far off base as all that..."

"Ha!" the reedy man exclaimed, then asked uncertainly, "What was I right about?"

"She did not say you were right, you ninny," Daniel smiled. "She said you were less wrong than previously thought."

"That's still something. How was I - what he said?"

"Not a local talent show," Carolyn answered, "but one displaying the talents of our non-local talent. You guys doing scene selections, a sampler, of great plays. Or lesser known ones. Anything."

"Sort of - a verbal art gallery?" Jenny grinned.

Mrs. Gregg nodded. "Yes."

"And, it could be spun so that we weren't so much canceling _Picnic_ and _I Do, I Do_, as taking advantage of this rare opportunity," Dave's mental wheels began turning. "After all, despite the break-downs, bone breaks, and so forth, we don't get much in the way of star talent here. A very fortunate coincidence, etcetera."

"As I always say," Blackie beamed.

"We don't have to use just them, you know," Bronwyn added. "Daniel, you did virtually volunteer."

"When?" the Captain asked, drawing back in surprise.

"When you rattled off Arthur's speech. You did say you'd love to be him."

"Love would be too strong a term," the ghost insisted.

"But, you'd be wonderful at it."

"Come on, Captain Dad," Candy prodded.

"Please?" Jenny and Carolyn chorused.

"It'd be grand, Daniel," Molly chimed in.

"I'd pay to see that alone," Barnaby put in.

"Ya," Amberly exclaimed.

"See, the lass agrees," Fontenot nodded.

The Captain scowled so fiercely that they knew it was for show, then he nodded. "Very well. However, I must insist, Bronwyn, Siegfried, you are both more actors than I. You must participate."

"Fine," Bronwyn shrugged.

"Nowseehere. Ididnotvolunteerforthis-" Siegfried began protesting.

"I second the nomination," Tristan said over his brother's rattling. "All in favor, signify by saying aye."

"Aye."

"All opposed - "

Siegfried began to sputter out a "Nay," but Tristan simply went on, "All opposed kindly keep your mouth shut. Motion is carried and approved. Sig's in."

"If he learns to enunciate," Simon sniffed.

"Simon, he is in," Bronwyn snapped. "I want him there."

"And, we will need to rehearse daily, won't we?" Bree said.

"We know these by heart, dear girl," Matthew assured her. "We won't need to at all."

"We do have to decide on order, pacing, and whatever else I can come up with to keep you all out of Adam and Candy's hair," Bree returned. "Least I can do for these folks after you barged in as you did." There was a troubled look on her face, though.

"What's wrong?" Barnaby asked, seeing this.

"I'd just rather hoped that I could spend a bit of time with - with Uncle Charlie and Aunt Lynne, getting to know more about things."

"If we promise to behave, will you do that for yourself?" Jim asked kindly.

"If I'm to rehearse as well, then I can keep an eye on them," Daniel offered.

"Uncle Charlie?" Sean had to say.

"It just fits," Bree blushed. "Besides, I don't want to commandeer Candy and Jenny's title."

"I can, if you'll pardon the word, live with it," Dash smiled.

"So, are we settled?" Daniel asked. "After all, if we hurry, we can get a notice in the next _Beacon_."

"I believe we are," Amos nodded.

"Do you think we'll have to - uh - " Claymore gulped, "do any - erk- refunds?" If Lynne had not known how Daniel's alleged nephew felt about losing money, she would have worried that he was truly on the verge of violent illness.

"I dare say you will have to print more tickets. It should be standing room only, once word gets out that you have such an august set of actors gracing your theatre," Simon sniffed.

"But, it's just now February," Claymore gulped.

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"August as in grand, exalted, and so forth," Barnaby clarified. "Octavian was renamed Augustus to indicate his status, not that he was born in that month. Though it wasn't named August until they wanted to honor him."

"But, it could mean ticket sales will be hot," Dave added with a grin.

Pushing up his spectacles, Claymore considered, then said, "Oh. I like that."

"We won't even need sets or costumes," Bronwyn added, smiling cheekily. "That will save money, too."

"It just gets better and better," Claymore looked thrilled by now.

"Great. One crisis is off the books," Carolyn nodded.

XXX

The first rehearsal on Wednesday was going so well that Bree decided to duck out and walk over to the doctor's office/home. Although it had been a little shocking to find out that the man whose looks she had secretly admired so much was in fact her ancestor, she had gotten past the slight embarrassment and wanted to get to know him and her step-great-great-great-grandmother. She noticed a car parked out front as she strode up the walkway, but could not tell if it was more toward the human doctor's place of business or the vet's. No one was in the waiting room as she entered, so Bree assumed the patient was being seen and headed to the living area after glancing around.

Voices reached her as she neared the den. "Dash, you're a month behind on paperwork, at least. I'd do it, but Candy and I are swamped between other clients and these new ghosts. Besides, you need to - to - be involved, yes, that's the word I want." Bree identified the irritated speaker as Adam right before she knocked on the door.

"Lynne?" Dash called hopefully, possibly seeking a rescue.

"No, it's me," Bree replied. "Would you let me in?"

There was a click and the handle turned under her grip.

"You two can talk after he attends to this business," Adam said sternly. "I let you slide because I was thrilled that you finally wised up, quit not dating Lynne, and just married her, without putting me through the whole monkey suit and tie malarky, at that. But, your reprieve has ended."

"Not dating?" Bree frowned.

"Well- ah. The good doctor and I only had one official date," Dash admitted. "You see, Carolyn and Danny's dates tended to be wrecked, in the early days, at least, and Adam and Jess' had more disasters than good dates, so we decided to - not date. Or undate, as it were. We had that one official date, as I said, and then I proposed."

"Snuck off they did. We noticed they were missing - "

"Not until we'd been gone for hours. Really, I should be insulted," Dash shook a finger at his friend.

"Be that as it may," Adam was nonplused. "Then, they walked in and said, guess what? After Claymore had a spasm over what if he needed a doctor, they went on a long honeymoon, and only have recently returned. Thus, he's behind on paperwork, a situation I intend to correct before I leave."

"What sort of paperwork?" Bree asked, taking a seat.

"Foundation business. Scholarship requests are starting to come in, as well as other types, just the former have spiked," Adam explained, riffling papers as he talked. "Normally, Candy and I can deal with it all. There's very little work, actually, but with the increase in our work, we can't. And, I do think he should be involved."

"May I see?" Bree asked and started reading a file. For several moments, there was silence, then she glared at Dash and Adam both. "I can not believe you've treated this Foundation as if it were a - step-child. You could be doing a lot more than you are with it, from what I can see."

"Well... it's main function was to give me a legal identity before Adam perfected the technique to do so in actuality as a person," Dash blustered. "A corporation, you see."

"Yes, but that is no excuse. Get Blackwood to do that sermon on the talents sometime."

"He's not a D.J.!" Dash protested. "I doubt he does requests."

"Be that as it may," Bree went on, "you could be doing more."

"I don't suppose you'd care to hang out here a while and help me deal with all this?" Dash entreated. "Then, as you see the workings, you could give me direction on how to properly administer things?"

"Or at least keep him focused," Adam added wryly. "I really should get back to the office."

"I guess so," Bree shrugged. "I wanted to hear more about your family, but if we both work on this, you'll be done twice as fast."

"Three times as fast, at least," Adam corrected with a shrewd look. "On that note, I'll leave you to it. Maybe stop by the high school and see if my wife is doing well." His expression softened. "Later, my friends."

XXX

An hour later, they had established a good rhythm that allowed them to work and talk at once.

"You all seem to get on much better than my ghosts," Bree sighed.

Dash shrugged. "Sean, Danny, and Molly were close long before I met them. Of course, I didn't meet Molly when she was alive. She and Sean had already been separated by, ah," he laughed slightly and waved a document, "a clerical error. I'm just glad old Clay had the sense to track ME down and get Carolyn, her two children; Candy and Jonathan, whom you have not met yet, and dear Martha back where they belong. Grateful to that young scamp, too. Had he not been a noble idiot and run off, circumstances might not have worked out such that Lynne and I would meet. Siegfried, well, he was rather a pill at first, but he grows on you." Unconsciously imitating Adam, he tapped a pen on the table thoughtfully. "Carolyn and the Captain used to argue over whether or not Gull Cottage and the Muirs were a ship and crew or a home and family. But, I would have to say, and this applies to all the homes in the fleet, we are both. We work well together. We fit."

"Martha told me a little of all this," Bree nodded. "She's rather taken with you, you know."

Dash laughed again. "She's a marvelous lady. Thought I'd have to tap dance on Ed Peavey's thick skull to get him to wake up to the fact."

Bree cracked a smile. "Yeah. She did mention he took a swing at you."

"After at least five years of simply glaring," Dash snorted. "No, I take it back, he muttered, too. I do not think I want to know precisely what he was saying about me under his breath."

"I do have a couple of questions."

"Ask away."

"IS Claymore related to the Captain? I can't figure out how," Bree said. "There is NO resemblance, whatsoever."

"Let me put it this way; Sean has known Daniel Gregg for as long as they have been able to recall. He confirms that Daniel is the only son of an only son, and that Danny had no siblings. Besides, a sister's children, if there were a sister, would not have the name Gregg. Even had Sean not affirmed this, I'd believe it. Captain Gregg is honest as the day is long when you are doing something you do not want to do."

"Like paperwork?"

"Most of the time," Dash winked. "Be that as it may, whatever assumption Claymore is living under, he has inherited it from a century's worth of fallacies being accepted as truth by everyone but those few who know it. However, once again, I am grateful, for the troubles Daniel encountered with his default heirs were what incited your Aunt Grace and me to contract with Adam's ancestor to handle things..." He trailed off, unsure of whether or not to continue in a vein that would malign his blasted descendants when she was one.

"As I understand it, Uncle Arthur, a few times greatified, and an equal number of greats Grandmother Victoria's children and grandchildren of which I am one, do not fall into the blasted wanting to evict you category, so blast away at the sins."

"Sins?" Dash lifted a brow.

"Distant c-o-u -sins."

"Ah. I like that. You've picked up on the blast terminology, then?"

"Hard not to."

"Yes, rather. Well, Adam's worth all the years of blasting. He does not replace the son I lost, but seems to make that loss feel less aching. Your second question?"

"How did the pastor get such an odd name?"

"A grandfather obsessed with - botany," the ghost chuckled. "Though I do understand that the name also refers to some turn of the century writer that the old fellow admired. Algernon Blackwood. So, he reversed the two names and Blackie was stuck with the result."

"Not wishing anyone ill, but I do hope the grandfather is not only dead, but gone, for the sake of Jess' child. Is Thom short for something odd, too?"

"No. That is Lynne and Jess' maiden name, Thomas, and I understand that Jess has laid down the law. Lynne might help settle on a name, but since their other sister heeded the grandfather's advice in naming her children, the names will be established before Big Sister arrives. I think Claymore is pushing for - Luke or Han for a boy and Leia for a girl. He found a contest that will give the first parent to name their child born in May one of those a cash prize."

There was a pause. "So, the questions. Are you ah- interested in ... ?"

Bree turned to stare at him. "If you get on a matchmaking kick with me, I'll dump all this paperwork in your lap to do alone, Gramps."

"You tell him," a voice called as Lynne entered, searching for a belated lunch of some sort.

"A simple query does not a match make, love," Dash insisted, pretending to be affronted.

"Yes, dear, but the journey of a thousand steps and all that," Lynne reminded him as she pecked his cheek.

Dash shook his head. "One question more, please. I swear it's not with a view to match-making."

"If Bree consents, but Bree, remember, you can plead the fifth."

"Adam is the lawyer in this family, love," Dash sniffed. "Leave him to it, please."

"I'm willing to be asked, but I might not answer," Bree allowed, amusement glinting in her eyes.

Dash paused to shoot his wife a triumphant glance. "All I wish to know is, have you - heard one of your actors on Halloween?"

Lynne blinked. "Good question after all," she murmured.

"Please, don't be so surprised."

Bree looked from one to the other, then back again, frowning. "Well, yeah."

Dash's shoulders stiffened visibly. "Oh? Which one?"

"You just went over your quota, but that's okay," Bree pointed out. "All of them. Since ghosts do not get colds or laryngitis, that I know of, not one of them has taken a day off from talking."

The nobleman relaxed, then chuckled. "You have not heard one of them in your mind, then? Or more to the point, one of them has not heard YOU in his?"

"On Halloween," the doctor added.

With her scowl deepening, Bree shook her head. "Uh - no. Should I have?"

"No, not unless, you see - ah, " Dash fumbled uncharacteristically.

"What he's trying to find out by sailing east to get west," Lynne explained, "is if one of your ghost friends is your soul mate. If you heard one of them mentally and vice versa, then he'd be it for you."

"It _has_ happened in _at least two cases_," Dash said.

"Yes, and I nearly freaked when I heard you talking in my head. Least next year I'll know what to expect," she grumbled.

Dash smirked, his eyes twinkling, and suddenly, Linden was not sure she knew all of what to expect on Halloween.

Bree cleared her throat uneasily.

"Sorry," Lynne flushed, punching Dash lightly on the shoulder.

"You're late to lunch," Dash changed the subject neatly.

His wife's face darkened. "Tough case. A referral from Skeldale came in right before lunch. It should have been a simple matter; the patient had been bitten by some wretched insect and treated it normally, then had an allergic reaction to the cream. So, she went to the guy she normally sees there, and he prescribed something that made it worse. The arm was burned, not fixed. Went back, and his next prescription made it worse again. So, she tried another close to home guy, and again, it was made worse. By now, the bite is long healed, but her arm is still burnt, the rash has spread, and HER nerves are shot. I'd call the other two medical practitioners peeps, but they don't even rate that high. Squeaks, maybe."

"Clucks?" Dash suggested.

Lynne considered, then nodded. "Yeah. Clucks. Dumb clucks."

"Did you get her situation sorted out?" Bree asked.

Lynne sighed. "I think so. Treating it as a burn. It's still got a ways to go, thanks to those two clucks that got their degrees out of a - Rice Krispies box."

"Do you want me to see if Daniel, Sean, and Tris are free to help me haunt the clucks?" Dash asked.

"Would it take all four of you?" Bree asked.

"No, but it would be selfish to hog all the fun," her grandfather grinned. "Or, not _hog_, if we're inviting Tristan."

"Let me think about it," the doctor quipped.

All too soon, Bree felt obligated to return to the theater, but she did promise to come back and help Dash make plans. He was going to get that Foundation ship-shape in Bristol fashion, if she had anything to say about it.

XXX

"You know, my dear, it is only a short time until Valentine's Day. Have you given any consideration as to how you might care to celebrate?" Daniel asked as he popped into the Master Cabin where Carolyn was typing a letter to Jonathan.

"I think we're expected at the theater that evening. Isn't that the last night of the recitations?" Carolyn countered.

Frowning, Daniel scratched his ear thoughtfully. "Yes. I'm still not sure how I let myself get talked into that."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you on stage again," Carolyn smiled. "Just, try not to completely upstage Bronwyn's friends."

One brow lifted in amusement. "I can't promise that they will live up to my performance, my dear. Now, you avoided my question. I demand an answer."

"And, you always come up with something wonderful without my input, Captain. Why should this year be different? I like your surprises."

As Daniel bent to kiss her smiling face, Martha called upstairs, "Captain, Mrs. Gregg, could you come down here a second?"

"I don't suppose we could pretend to not be here?" he murmured.

"Since I can't pop, no," Carolyn sighed.

"I simply must experiment on Claymore. If he survives, then you can pop, in my arms, of course."

"The perfect way, but Daniel, really. What if you made Claymore a ghost early?"

The seaman shuddered. "All too true. Very well. Let's see what she wants." He extended an arm to escort her downstairs.

"Yes, Martha?" Carolyn asked as they entered the living room.

"Well, you know Bronwyn isn't doing full plays, just scenes, right?" the housekeeper said.

"Yes."

A second later, Tristan appeared beside her. "So, Martha and I wondered, do you think she would let us do an act? We've worked one up."

Mr. and Mrs. Gregg exchanged glances. "Oh?" Daniel asked neutrally.

"And you want us to be a test audience?" Carolyn guessed.

"That's right," the other two nodded.

"Since you have us down here, by all means, go ahead," Daniel assented gruffly.

"Since _Arsenic and Old Lace _has been bandied around as a possible play, we thought perhaps one scene. We don't have it memorized, yet, so it's a little loose in translation," Martha said. "Ready, Cary?"

"Of course," Tristan grinned. "People don't just go crawling into window seats to die, you know."

"Well, of course not," Martha said. "He died first, then we put him in the window seat."

Looking appropriately taken aback, Tristan gently asked, "How did he die?"

"He drank some wine with poison in it," Martha serenely informed him.

Tristan nodded slowly, then put an arm around Martha and very gingerly asked how the poison got in the wine.

"Why, we put it there!" Martha replied, as if it was patently obvious. Then, with more consideration added, "We tried another kind of wine, but elderberry covers the aftertaste best."

Dropping his arm, Tristan reached up to pull his own hair. "You can't just go around murdering people! It's not right! It's immoral! It's illegal! It's - it's - NOT COVERED IN YOUR LEASE!"

Carolyn couldn't help herself as she began giggling while Martha and Tris took a bow. Daniel tried to look annoyed, but in the end, his guffaw turned into a genuine, deep laugh.

"I've had the image of that working in my mind since Claymore proposed that play," Tristan said. "So, I mentioned it to Martha, finally."

"And, I dared him to try it out," she admitted. "But, we realized, it couldn't play in public."

"Not without giving that insipid imbecile another cardiac incident," Daniel agreed.

"True, but it would be a great way to get out of auditioning for the role if he gets around to it. I simply say I don't think I can get past that scene without that line popping out."

"Thought you liked playacting?" Martha asked.

"Not if he's in charge, and even though he says Bronwyn is, he still is," Tristan replied. "And, if these other guys stick around, yeah, some of them are okay, but - at least a third seem to think they know it all."

"And we all know that you two," Martha nodded toward the two ghosts, "do."

"Not all, but most that is relevant," the Captain stated.

"If it's not so, then, why would we clutter our brains with it?" Tristan grinned.

XXX

Rehearsals continued to go along very well as the days elapsed, with Bronwyn making tweaks and adjustments at need. Deciding that the O'Caseys should get some use from their work preparing for _I_ _Do, I Do_, she asked if they would do one scene from the play. Not only would that salvage their efforts, but perhaps whet the audience's collective appetite for the full show, should the turntable get repaired in the near future. They agreed gladly.

Life and afterlife outside the theater also went on. Carolyn was still on the Town Council, and it was in that capacity she approached Dash, Candy, Adam, and Bree about a week before the show.

"You know, St. Patrick's Day is only about a month away," she began.

Adam's lips quirked. "Do you have a mystery to solve this year? I still know nothing. Absolutely nothing, about whatever it is."

Candy poked him.

"Hey, only Jess gets to hit and step on me with impunity," he griped cheerfully.

"She told me to make sure you behave when you're in my custody, too," Candy informed him. "Besides, if you're sassing my mother, that gives me license."

"I can't win."

"Except at poker," Dash reminded him.

"All right, you three- let's hear why Carolyn has to say," Bree cut in sternly. "I thought I was getting a vacation from minding people, you know."

"Thank you, Bree," Carolyn smiled when her other family members settled down. "As I was saying, St. Pat's is coming up, and Schooner Bay wants to hold a festival. Blackie's having a special church service the evening of St. Patrick's, a Thursday. He read that it is considered a religious holiday by both Protestants and Catholics in Ireland, so since there are a lot of people of Irish descent here ... " She shrugged. "On Friday and Saturday, there'll be a festival, like we had for the Centennial, with a boat parade on Friday evening. The schools will even close, since none of the weather days got used this year."

"Lovely idea," Dash applauded. "As long as you continue to prevent our good Mr. Coolidge from dying the seafood green. And make sure all ghosts present don't skip a meal in my lovely wife's line of sight."

"We'll explain later," Candy promised, seeing Bree's quizzical look.

"In any case," Carolyn went on, "we thought maybe various local charities might want to set up something, some kind of booth, and make a little money for their work. The Seaman's home will be, the churches, the PTA, and the local branch of the Red Cross. Since you're making the foundation more active now, I thought maybe the Dashire Foundation would like to consider it, too."

"There's no legal reason for them not to," Adam said. "And, there have been a lot of requests. Dash invested well. There's sufficient funding to carry on adequately for some time, but additions can't hurt, either."

"I think it's a fantastic idea," Bree said. "I'll check the schedule, but maybe I'll be able to fly back and see at least one weekend of it."

Dash's pleased smile began to melt. "You're leaving?"

"Of course. I don't think the six dwarves want to make either Schooner Bay or Skeldale their place of residence, and I go where they do. They are doing some American performances for the next few months while their dual citizenships are finalized, and to give them a change of pace." She glanced at Adam and Candy.

"The paperwork for their American citizenship and so forth will arrive any day," Candy said. "But, we'll miss you."

"Thanks," Bree half-smiled. "And, for showing me your home, Candy. It was lovely to see where my grandparents lived. I'll miss you all, too. Especially you, Grandfather."

Forcing himself to look resolute, Dash nodded. "The feeling is mutual. Blast it, girl, I wish we had more time."

"We've got over a week," she said, "And, I will visit."

"Right. Make those ghosts give you time off, more than once every few years," Adam advised. "Otherwise, I'll sue them for violation of labor laws for you."

Bree nodded, sniffing a little.

"Come see all of us, not just Dash," Carolyn added.

"It's a promise," Bree nodded. "I still need to come up with some way to tell my parents I met Great-great-etcetera grandfather, without saying who he is. I know Dad would love copies of those pictures for his family tree project." Bree rolled her eyes. "But, trying to explain how you got them when I do not even understand that holds no appeal."

"Maybe you'll be here next time our benefactors visit," Dash suggested.

"If I'm even near the area, send someone to fetch me. I won't completely believe it until I see it," Bree nodded.

**February 11**

The days seemed to fly by as red, pink, and white decorations heralded the approaching holiday. Siegfried found himself in the unique position of having to tell Bronwyn to calm down, thanks to her increasing nerves over the performances. However, there appeared to be no good reason for her fears. The actors, both professional and otherwise, knew their parts well and were working together with no spats. It looked as if the first performance of the run on Friday would come off with not one problem.

However, on Friday morning, Bree woke with a splitting headache and was so dizzy at breakfast that she could not choke down her coffee. Still, she insisted on going to the theater to see if Bronwyn needed any help getting things ready.

At ten, Siegfried's knock interrupted Lynne in the middle of a routine physical.

"Doctor," he called. "I believe we might have an emergency."

Lynne frowned. "Okay. Sig, you know how to check blood pressure and Thom taught you how to draw blood. That's all that's left here. I'm sorry, George, but - "

"That's okay, Doc," the man shrugged. "Just doing this for insurance reasons. Go on."

Lynne stepped out of the exam room, lifting her eyebrows to tacitly ask what was wrong.

"Bree's taken ill," Siegfried answered in a hushed tone. "She's in room two."

"Thanks. When you get the blood sample- just -"

"I'll pop over to the hospital lab," he nodded.

"Thanks."

Lynne stepped across the hall to the extra exam room where Bree and Bronwyn sat restlessly.

"It's nothing," Bree insisted, then winced.

"Balderdash," Bronwyn snapped. "You're almost green, and not a flattering shade, either. Now, be quiet and let the doctor see to you so my cast will all calm down. If it is nothing, then she can say so. If not, she can fix it."

"What are the nothing symptoms?" Lynne asked.

"Headache and I feel like being sick, but not quite," Bree admitted. "Nerves, I'm sure."

"Ah, I bet I know what it is, unless you have a hangover?" Lynne nodded.

"Not unless seeing a beer commercial during some game Ed had on TV would do it," the younger woman quipped.

"I don't think so," Lynne said, picking up an instrument. "Lean your head away from me." She peered into her step-grandchild's ears one by one. "Yep. Just as I thought. You, my dear, have an inner ear infection. Mild, but still throws your balance off and so forth. Drops and antibiotics. You'll be fine in a week to ten days. Just don't fly anywhere."

"Can I attend the performance tonight?" Bree asked.

"I would advise resting today, and at least part of tomorrow," Lynne instructed. "There are three performance nights. Missing one, even two won't kill you. The guys will understand, and if they love you, insist on it. Even if they aren't your soul mates. And, if you don't, your grandfather will blow a gasket, which will make my home life miserable. And, I like you. So, please, for me."

Bree nodded. "Fine. I'll be good. Wait, no flying? I have to be in Seattle Tuesday so that lot can be in Hamlet. Jason's starring."

"No. You'll only make it worse if you do," the doctor sternly admonished. "Bree, listen. You'll make yourself sicker and do them no good."

"But- they don't know how to get there. The plan was, I get a plane ticket and they come along invisibly. They need me to be their contact person. The theater will get in touch with me at the hotel room." She bit her lip.

"They can jolly well survive," Bronwyn backed Lynne up. "They have for centuries. We'll just find a Seattle flight and they can board it invisibly. Then, one of them can visibly take your hotel room. You were saying how much you were liking working for Dash's charity. If you worry about being bored, I'm sure he has a ton of papers you can do something with."

"He does," Lynne nodded. "And, we'd be thrilled to keep you around. Hey, you're the closest thing I might have to a grandchild. Let me enjoy it."

Bree flushed. Martha had explained that to her. "My parents are older than you."

"I never said it was a normal situation," Lynne smiled. "I'm sure Martha, Bronwyn, Candy, Carolyn, or I would happily give you a room as long as you like."

"Yes," Bronwyn nodded. "Now, I'll pop back and tell the fellows. You rest."

"How did you two get here?" Lynne asked.

"A cab," Bronwyn answered. "Though, considering Tristan loves to drive so much, it might be good to get the boy a car so he could help with events such as this."

"Put it before whatever committee handles that," Lynne said. "And, I'll get you to the guest room, even if it's a wreck."

XXX

Everyone was relieved that Bree's illness was a minor one, albeit inconvenient. With that worry off their collective minds, the first performance went well. There was a scene to appeal to almost any taste that someone in the audience might have; Jim's retelling of _Mrs. McWilliams and the Lightening _evoked so much laughter that Simon had to wait five minutes until the crowd quieted down before he could launch into _Lear_. Bronwyn and Siegfried followed doing one of the Henry/Eleanor exchanges from _Lion in Winter_. Even Tristan was amazed to see how well his brother did in that part.

Daniel's Arthur evoked a tear or two, then Claymore did his _Spoon River _speech. Next, Jason combined performing with a rehearsal, giving Hamlet's soliloquy. Sean and Molly were, naturally, a hit with their scene from _I Do, I Do_. Matthew, Paul, and Bronwyn took the roles of Cyrano, Christian, and Roxanne respectively, lightening the mood considerably. Amos had chosen one of the scenes from _A Man for All Seasons_, and Fontenot closed the night with Prince Hal's speech from _Henry V_.

Saturday's performance went even better, and to Claymore's sheer delight, all the unsold tickets were taken by noon. He even had to turn away a few people. Bree managed to make it to the first part of the show, but she was unused to taking medication, and had to leave early, or risk spoiling a speech with her snoring.

She did not wake until after Martha and Ed had left for church. After noting the time with a slight sense of panic, Bree flopped back against her pillow. She'd just as soon not go as be late. Blasting herself, the young woman realized she hadn't overslept in - she could not recall when the last time was. For a few minutes, she tried to sleep again, but gave up, rose, and dressed.

A little after noon, there was a knock on the door. Frowning, she wondered if the Peaveys had forgotten their keys, but that did not seem like something they would do. With that thought in mind, she peeped through the blinds to see Blackie standing on the porch, shifting from one foot to the other. Wondering what was going on, Bree opened the door.

"So, you're up and around," he smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry, I overslept," she fumbled.

Blackie shrugged. "Happens to the best of us, though it better not happen to me," he winked.

"Where are Martha and Ed?" Bree peered around him.

"The local branch of the New England Lawman's Association is having their annual brunch in Skeldale. They started to skip, but I told them I'd come over and check on you," Blackie flashed a smile. "Besides, you missed a - fantastic sermon, and we can't have that. May I come in?"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm not used to entertaining," Bree apologized and stepped aside to let him enter. "I've heard of pizza delivery, but sermons to go?"

"If you want to order pizza, we'll have to call to Skeldale, and the delivery fee is enough to make Claymore lose the rest of his hair," he replied. "But, we could just chat. I shoulda brought you chicken soup or something, shouldn't I?"

"I'm not a fan of it, so no. Besides, I never had breakfast." Bree led the way to the kitchen. "Join me for coffee?"

"Sure."

After she'd poured, they talked a while. When Bree complimented Blackie's sermon delivery, or what she'd seen of it, he smiled. "Long as I don't try to join the choir, it's all good." He paused. "Hear you'll be hanging around a while, step-great-cousin-in-law."

"That's a mouthful," Bree grimaced. "Why not just settle on friend? Besides, I'm not sure I'm publicly related to anyone. Can't hardly introduce his lordship as my grandfather, much less great a few times over grandfather."

"Greatest grandfather?" Blackie quipped.

"Possibly. And, yes, I will be here at least another week," Bree sighed. "Not sure my ghosts will need me, once Adam's got his work done."

"Oh, I dunno. Dash, Daniel, Tris, Sean, and so forth still keep Adam hopping. Maybe not so much as they once did, but, a fair amount," the pastor reassured her.

"Adam is family."

"He wasn't officially for a long time, and if you've paid any attention to the stories of this family, it's not about official family or blood kin. It's about love. Dash might claim kin with you even if you weren't descended from his child." Blackie shook his head. "Those six guys care about you. They'll want you around, I bet. And, you do have other choices, you know."

Bree stared at him blankly.

"Aside from the fact that you're a very intelligent, no-nonsense, talented young lady with great patience, Dash raved about how helpful you have been with his foundation," Blackie informed her. "I think he'd love to ask you to sign on to handle things there, but does not want you to feel torn between the acting blokes and any obligations of kinship you might have."

"It is interesting work, and I felt like I was doing something good, other than overgrown babysitting," she admitted, stirring her coffee aimlessly.

"And, in managing them, is it absolutely vital that you travel with them? Phones could take care of some of it, you know."

"That's true. I booked their next three engagements over the phone after getting here," Bree nodded slowly.

"And, they can pop. It might be good to have a stable location, a headquarters, or home base for their operations," the pastor mused. He was not sure HOW the Captain would like that notion, but jump off one bridge at a time, as his favorite medical practitioner aunt would say. He thought perhaps once it became clear that these new guys were not going to let the "we're all not exactly alive" cat out of the bag, Daniel might have mellowed his attitude toward them, slightly.

"You're good at this," Bree murmured. "Thought Adam was the lawyer."

"He's rubbed off on most of us," Blackie winked. "Shoot, I forgot to count as I made my points. I can start over, if you like?"

"No, that's really quite all right. Did you get past the little wretch who wants to nab you safely after services?"

"You mean Half-Penny? Aye. Do wish I could just pop like Tris. But, it does not look good for the pastor to try to escape the church. I did come over to ask about your health. It is improved, yes?"

"Yes. I'm tired of it being in need of improvement."

"I'll send Clay over. He can teach you the art of enjoying your illness, or so I have heard."

"Really, I do not want to be any trouble," Bree deadpanned. "But, if you see my grandfather, perhaps it would be no trouble to indicate that my loyalties could be allocated in such a way as to accommodate his work?"

"I think that can be managed. I'm very good at hinting and advising."

"I bet."

"Part of the job description, at least to some extent," Blackie winked.

"And how'd you land in that job? You seem awfully young to be so - "

"Wise? Cool?" he suggested in a teasing tone. "Though it might be trite to say, I think I've a calling. Always liked the stories in the Bible. Beat the heck out of those sappy princesses wisping around, waiting for their prince to come ... "

"Hey! I LIKE Snow White. I feel a kinship with the lady," Bree protested indignantly.

"Wonder why?" Blackie tried to arch one brow before continuing. "However, the first real hint I had of my vocation might be attributed to Aunt Lynne. Seeing how torn up she was after Uncle Alan died, I wanted to help her, and I'd heard an Easter sermon or two that penetrated my little kid's mind by then, so I said something about him being with Jesus now. She sort of smiled, a little, and I liked it something that had popped into my head caused that."

Bree nodded. "Does it bug you that you communicate with spirits? Isn't that - you know?"

"Could ask you the same," he pointed out. "But, I've thought about it, and my conclusion is, they are not spirits from the other side, and I did not summon them. No one did, except for when we call them on the phone, but I don't think that counts. The ghosts are not demonic. They're simply - in between this life and the beyond. They're in a stage of life that not everyone experiences, and I do believe that if they are here, it's for a purpose in His plan. None of my family has suffered for knowing them, for loving them. Maybe been harmed would be a better way to phrase it. However, the results indicate that in the long run, those of us who know them are better off for it."

"That's true," Bree agreed. "Yeah, yeah, there's days I'd dearly love it if my lot could be killed, so I could do it, but for the most part, I'm glad of them. Never would have met my grandfather without them. Still wish they had said something to me about this trip instead of just - poofing." As she shook her head, the young woman's face was something of a merged frown and fond smile. "Say, your ghosts seem more - human than mine. I notice they don't - fade or fizzle like Amos and company do if they don't recharge every two or three hours. Four max."

"I don't understand the physics of ether," the pastor shrugged. "I do know that it helps if a ghost is loved and loves a human. Soul mate bonds probably add more umph. And Fontenot has a whole - course of how to be a good ghost 101. But, Tristan never took it and he's been very good at the whole solid bit for a long time, as I understand. Maybe _joie de vive _is another factor. I have no idea. Ask your grandfather."

"Only if he's not doing something he should not be distracted from."

"And, I should let you get your rest. Will you make it to the Valentine's - thing- at Norrie's tomorrow?"

Bree made a face. "I try to ignore that day and hope it will go away. Always does, you know."

Blackie got to his feet. "Feel free to share the unattached persons table with Fontenot, Tris, Barnaby, and me."

"I'll take that under consideration," Bree smiled, rising as well. "Thanks."

Blackwood smiled, then downplayed his actions, "Just doing my job." Seeing or imagining a brief flash of hurt in her eyes, he added, "As a friend. You're good company."

"Right. Er- thanks. So are you."

"Well, I'd better, er- run along," Blackie cleared his throat, hoping to dislodge the foot that was now firmly in his mouth. He wouldn't be able to tease Thomas for being less than tactful quite so much now.

With that thought in mind, the pastor headed toward home, wondering how to make up for being a - what would Daniel call Claymore in this instance- ah- a dundering clod.

**Valentine's Day**

Although every day had a touch of Valentine's Day to it for Carolyn, her ghost was not about to let the official one go unmarked. Small surprises turned up for her all throughout the day beginning with breakfast in bed and a rose on her tray. Later, a mysterious box appeared on her desk containing a dream catcher pendant. After reading the love letter she found on her mirror as she got ready to go to the theater, Carolyn sighed.

"This is all lovely, but Daniel, I feel like a piker. All I got you was a piece of scrimshaw. I know it was silly, but the ones you have given me are so special - "

"My dear, you gave me a new life, as it were, and a far better one than I ever enjoyed in the flesh," he corrected her, silencing her protests with a kiss. "Besides, I enjoy doing this for you, so just allow me to have my fun. Of course," he grinned, fingering an ear and winking, "you are free to thank me in any way you deem appropriate. I do have one or two - suggestions."

"Which if I act on will be interrupted when some member of the crew comes looking for King Arthur," she smirked. "Will you take a rain check?"

"Of course." The Captain extended his arm. "May I escort you to the show, Madam?"

"Thank-you, kind sir."

XXX

Bree was feeling well enough to go backstage before the show for a brief meeting with her guys.

"You're starting to look yourself once more, my girl," Matthew beamed. "Excellent. I'd gotten used to seeing roses in those cheeks again, you know."

"Yes, it would appear that your - aunt," Simon nodded, "is a capable physician. Quite an improvement from the leeches in our day."

"Aye. She'd have lost her hearing, probably in my time," Paul noted. He looked rather downcast. It was Valentine's, and thanks to Amos strict order NOT to get romantically involved with any Schooner Bay or surrounding area lady, he was dateless.

"Aren't you cheerful?" Jim asked, then winked at Bree. "Hear you've been moonlighting on us."

"You haven't really needed me, lately, now have you?"

"Of course we have," Amos blustered. "Probably too much. Even getting legal, I don't know quite how we'll get along without you around all the time."

"I'll be well in a few days," Bree assured him.

"Well, the thing is," Amos fiddled with his lapels nervously, "we've been thinking."

"For some of 'em, that's quite a feat," Jim quipped.

"Shut it," Jason snapped. "Go on, Amos."

"As I was saying," Amos continued after glaring, "we need a headquarters. I don't know how many bookings we've missed because messages have to catch up to us. And, after hearing your grandfather raving about how well you've handled his foundation stuff, well, it'd be a shame to take you away from that, or from this new family. So, we've decided that we DO still want you to manage us and do the books, but from one place. Not come along to - ah- "

"Be our maid, governess, and gopher," Jason supplied. "Look, I've had a bit of spare time lately, and did some talking with that guru fellow and with the kid. They gave me some pointers, so if there's some reason you need to talk to us immediately, I think I've got it down so you could - project, they called it, and we'd be able to pop home fast."

"And, we will check in often, in any case," Simon added, then sniffed, "Governess, indeed."

"Just statin' facts, old boy," Jason retorted.

"You're dumping me?" Bree asked.

"Not at all. Simply trying to make our organization more efficient," Matthew replied. "Moreover, you will be getting a raise, since we will not need to pay for hotel rooms. I have spoken to Claymore on the sly, and I think that perhaps our crazy cottage might suffice as an office and home for you. The payment details are more in your line of work, my dear, and if you do not like it, I'm sure that the Captain can help you negotiate with Mr. Gregg the lesser."

"We aren't out of your life, by any stretch of the imagination. We're just not going to be in your shirt pocket," Jim said. "Not as much, any way. It might not work and we come back yelling for you to dump gramps and come on the road again."

"But, we will try to manage," Amos added dryly. "Now, the plane we're hitchhiking on leaves shortly after the show, so we can't go to the dinner with you, but we have a Valentine gift or two for you. However, young lady, I expect you to find better looking men to give you something by this time next year. You haven't dated once since we've been your charges. Dreadful shame."

A long box popped into her hands. With aggravating slowness, she peeled away the paper to reveal a jewelry box.

"I have a charm bracelet already," Bree said uncertainly as she revealed the contents.

"And it's running out of room," Paul commented. "So, we started a new one, for your other wrist. Won't be able to sneak up on anyone wearing both."

"Simon supplied the bracelet, and the rest of us added charms to commemorate our first American stop," Amos added. "The other one is all the European you've been with us."

Bree lifted it to examine the five pieces of silver dangling from the links. "A little house, a clock, a book, Maine, and scales?"

"The house is Gull Cottage and/or your ancestral home. Does it have a name?" Matthew asked.

"I never asked."

"The clock is a grandfather clock, because of meeting your multi-great grandfather," Paul added.

"The book is a family Bible, where people record all the who married and someone else and who they begat, and so forth," Jason pointed out.

"The scales are 'cause of us getting all legal," Jim nodded. "Scales of justice, y'know."

"It's lovely. Now, let me hug you all."

When they had disengaged, Simon gave her one of his rare smiles. "Now, you'd better get a seat before the standing room only crowd fills the place. We will call you in the morning to let you know how to reach us."

"And, we'll be back every couple of months, I'm sure," Matthew assured her. "One of us, anyway. To bring you a new charm, if nothing else."

"Yeah, and I'll find a poker game without a card shark like Adam in it," Jim shook his head, "and when you run out of room, start you on - anklets, or something. Never seen a poker face that good before."

Bree grinned despite herself. "I'll try to book you in Vegas."

Her last sight of the guys as she went ducked out of the room was of Jim's delighted face and Simon's look of sheer horror at the idea.

XXX

Simon's estimate was overly generous, but there was a larger audience for closing night than there had been the first two. Some of the attendees were repeat viewers, and others had come in from the surrounding towns.

Afterwards, the family headed to Norrie's for a Valentine dinner.

Siegfried blinked in surprise to see Bronwyn join them. "IthoughtyouwouldbegoingtoSeattle."

There was a brief pause while the lady ghost sorted out his words, then she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look halfway between a glare and exasperation. "Why would I do that? This is my home, Siegfried. And, stop talking so fast." Then, her gaze softened, and extended her hand. "Walk me into the diner, please."

Thrown for a loop, he meekly obeyed.

Slightly ahead of them on the sidewalk, Jess and Blackie both froze. "There's someone - new here," Jess stated flatly in a soft voice.

"We will have to take your word for it," Daniel admitted, fingering his earlobe with the hand that was not holding Carolyn's. In solid form, it was difficult for the ghosts to sense one another.

"Hang on," Fontenot rumbled, stepping out of the street lights so he could become less tangible and thus have all his senses. "There are three ladies trying not to be seen," he quietly informed them. "Come on out, ladies. No one will notice in the dark."

Beside Bree, three women who could have been any age from mid-twenties to early forties took shape.

"Chloe, Paige, Myra. Where have you been?" Dash's grandchild demanded in a hiss.

"We're looking for the boys," a cool blonde informed her.

"We- ah- miss them," a sweet-faced brunette admitted. "So, we've spent two weeks trying to find them, and finally read something about their performing here in a newspaper in that key place."

"Keystone, Myra, Keystone," the first one sighed. "And, we thought perhaps their idea was not so bad. After due consideration."

"Don't be snippy, Paige," Bree commanded sharply.

"She's simply annoyed that they never came looking for us," the strawberry-blonde, presumably Chloe, explained. "Would you tell us where they are?"

"On their way to Seattle," Bree informed them as she tightened the scarf that was wrapped around her head to protect her ears. "So, you can either stay here and work with Adam ... "

A few steps away, the lawyer looked mildly alarmed.

"Or, you can catch up with them and at some point, if you behave, come along and maybe Adam will consider helping you. Or it might be - do-able- long distance. I have no idea, but make your choice. We can't stand out here in the cold all night."

"Seattle?" Paige inquired.

"_Hamlet_," Bree replied.

"It's been ages since we saw that or were in it," Chloe prompted. "Come on. Let's go find the guys. I'd like to make up with them."

"Oh, all right," Paige grumbled. "What of you, Bree?"

"Amos will explain. Right now, I just want to go inside," Bree answered.

"We'll catch you later," Myra winked, and the trio popped out.

"_Macbeth _might be a better show for that trio," Dave whispered to Tristan.

"You're spelling the parts I'd put them in wrong, but yeah," he agreed.

"Be nice, there's a child present," Jenny admonished.

"You mean besides my brother?" Siegfried drawled.

"Let's all get into Norrie's," Carolyn suggested strongly.

"We're coming, Mom," Candy said. "Come on, everyone."

Norrie met them at the door. "Knew you all were coming, so the conference room in the back has tables for your family. Aren't the actor guys coming?" He peered around hopefully.

"They had a plane to catch," Daniel informed him.

"Too bad." Norrie looked rueful. "Well, right this way."

Shaking his head, the restaurateur led the group to the back room he had converted into a private dining area a few years before. "Just let me know when you're ready to order."

"Thank you, Norrie," Carolyn smiled.

Everyone took their seats, pairing off by couple, except for the handful of unpartnered people. Blackie, Tris, Fontenot, Barnaby, Claymore, and Bree found themselves clustered together. The guru was clearly unperturbed by this turn of events. Tristan's expression was a touch pensive, but not morose. Blackie always seemed fairly content, wherever he landed, as was Barnaby. Claymore was just glad to get in on the Valentine's special. Only Bree looked a little awkward.

After dinner, Daniel looked around. "Mr. Coolidge hasn't installed a jukebox, I suppose."

"If he had, I bet it'd be music that wouldn't be what we'd call music," Sean opined.

"Too true," the Captain nodded, glancing apologetically at his wife. "Perhaps we can find a place for a waltz later."

"If all you require is music," Tris called, "I can help." A second later, his well-used guitar appeared. "Aren't powers wonderful to have?" A broad grin lit his face.

"I have always found that to be true," Daniel's eyes twinkled. "Play on, sir."

The younger ghost pushed away from the table to allow the instrument room.

Rising to his feet, the Captain bowed to his lady. "May I have this dance, Madam?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Carolyn beamed.

Gradually, other couple joined them. Fontenot went over and claimed Amberly from Jenny's arms so she and Dave could have a turn. As Tris played on, Blackie shifted uncomfortably, then glanced at the other men. Claymore was softly humming between bites. Fontenot appeared quite content to baby-sit and play great-grandfather to the little girl. Barnaby's expression was one of academic interest. Finally, as the second song began, Blackie asked, "Uh, Bree, would you like to - er- dance?"

"All right," she replied.

Not knowing whether to feel doomed or glad, Blackie extended a hand and drew her into the small space where the others waltzed.

After another song, the ghosts realized that the mortals might need sleep, so Dash suggested that the party perhaps should break up. Tris popped his guitar back to its place at home. As she dusted his hands together, the young man found himself surrounded by Carolyn, Bronwyn, Martha, Molly, Jess, Lynne, Jenny, and Candy. Each kissed his cheek.

"Everyone deserves a kiss on Valentine's," Lynne informed him as his eyes widened.

"And, we appreciate the music," Candy added.

"Right, so that's a thank-you," Jenny nodded.

"Nice to be the one appreciating the melody, instead of makin' it," Molly beamed.

"Well," Tris drew in a breath, "that beats most thanks I've ever received."

Carolyn winked. "Next time, we'll figure out a way to let you get a dance in."

"Even a ghost can't be two places at once, Mrs. Captain."

"We'll still work on the problem," Martha nodded briskly.

While this went on, Daniel, Dave, Adam, and Dash exited to pay Norrie. When they returned, Adam said, "Okay, who's riding with whom? Did I get the grammar right?" He glanced at his wife.

"Ask Carolyn or Jenny. I'm a history teacher, not grammar. Even if I were, it's my night off. You could say ain't and I wouldn't correct you. Off duty."

"You got it correct," Barnaby assured him, then frowned. "But, Simon didn't. When he was talking about his plans to stage _Sherlock Holmes and the Woman in Green_, he was completely off base about who -"

"Don't worry, Amos will set him straight long before it runs, if it ever does," Bree smiled.

"Ah," Barnaby nodded, then, he turned to look at his relatives. "See, I told you, he's just like my dad. He would have, too."

"Be that as it may, who needs rides?" Adam asked again.

"We're all together," Candy's gaze took in Thom, Jess, and Adam.

"Barnaby's with me," Blackie said.

The door behind the Captain opened to let Norrie peek through. "Excuse me, folks. But I was wondering, Ed, if maybe I could catch a ride home with you? My nephew and his wife have been helping out here, you know, and he told me to go home. Says I look tired, and they can handle things. Only problem is, he drove me here."

"I guess that'd be all right, Norrie," Ed automatically responded.

"Wait, then how will Bree get home?" Martha cut in. "Your truck barely has room for three, much less four."

"I guess we could give Norrie a lift?" Dave said slowly.

"My car's not big, but it can handle three," Blackie said. "Barnaby, would you mind taking the back and letting Bree have the front as far as Martha's?" Of course, Barnaby said he wouldn't mind.

"Thank you, Blackwood," Dash smiled.

A short time later, Blackie pulled up to the Peavey home. Bree thanked him and started to get out, but he stopped her.

"Hang on." A second later, he was out of the car and walking to her side so he could open the door. As Bree stepped out, Blackie took her arm. "I do know how to behave around a lady."

Bree smiled and let herself be led to the door.

"Well, good night," Blackie nodded. "Let me, and the other guys know when you're moving into the crazy cottage. You'll have more help than you need."

"Not hardly anything too move, but I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again, Blackie." Then, to his surprise, she reached up and kissed his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

While his brain was still processing that, Bree inserted her spare key into the lock and went inside.

XXX

Just outside of Schooner Bay proper, Carolyn and Daniel arrived home. Arm in arm, they walked up to Gull Cottage, where they found a visitor waiting on their doorstep.

"Fontenot! We would have let you ride home with us, had we known you wanted to stop by," Carolyn gasped.

Daniel stifled his chagrin. He truly liked the older ghost, but he had hoped to celebrate the holiday a little longer and better.

"I won't keep you," Fontenot assured them, tossing an amused look at his former student. "I had not quite made up my mind earlier, but I have now, and wanted to inform you of my decision."

Carolyn snuck a sideways look at Daniel. She was lost.

"Amos approached me shortly before the curtain and asked me to travel with his group for a short while to refine their skills. It seems that all six of them, or nine, I suppose now, are somewhat hard pressed to maintain corporeal forms for extended periods. Seeing you lot made them feel rather inadequate, so they need help. I required time to think it over, and frankly had almost decided not to unless they were willing to stay in my home, as you, Dash, Sean, and any other ghost I trained in the past has. However, it struck me as I saw Tristan and Blackie both going out of their way to be useful and helpful that perhaps I was being too obdurate in my ways." He scowled. "So, I will be in Washington for the next little while. If I am needed, you will know how to find me. Fortunately, they do have the basics down, it would appear."

"We'll miss you," Carolyn said.

"That we will," the Captain agreed.

"Oh, it will not be for long, not even as mortals reckon time," he shrugged. "I have simply grown accustomed to being part of this clan, and thought it would be inconsiderate to just vanish." He favored Carolyn with a warm smile. "You and your children have taught me a thing or two about how to behave around people, good lady."

The Captain's arm tightened around her. "They are experts at that. Safe trip, my friend."

"Always," Fontenot nodded, then winked at Carolyn. "Keep him in line."

On that, he was gone.

Involuntarily, Carolyn shivered. Daniel noticed and used his power to open the door. When they were inside, the world closed out behind the locked door, and a mind-lit fire kindled, the Captain turned his lady to face him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mrs. Gregg."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Captain," she whispered into his kiss.

END


End file.
